


Wedding in Style [ENG & ESP]

by Starline148



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, I did it with all my respect, KDFD, Kisses, M/M, Some people in Kidou family aren't good people, Trans Character as girlfriend of one of Kidou's cousins, fake date au, meme references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148
Summary: One shot. Kidou invites Fudou to go with him to his Aunt's Wedding pretending to be his boyfriend in order to annoy his familly who always though Kidou was to strange to get a partner.Also in Spanish.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Wedding in Style [English]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyRose95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRose95/gifts).



> My second story for KidoFudouWeek2020, I hope I have time to do at least one more and then I will return to my long stories I left behind to work on this.
> 
> As always, I tried to keep it short and ended up with a much longer story than expected. Still I hope you like it and you can enjoy reading it the same as I writing it.
> 
> If you like it and want to leave a comment, go ahead. I love reading the comments that people write, it is something that motivates me to keep writing when I get down.
> 
> Thank you very much!

"Going with you to a wedding?" 

"Yes, from my aunt."

"Uff, I’ll pass, man; it sounds like total boredom. And sure they are all repellent rich people."

“They are, that's why I need you. But you're forgetting something, the rich put a lots of delicious food at their weddings. "

"Lots of food? Ah! I almost fell into your trap, Kidou-kun."

"Please, Akio."

“No, and don't think that by calling me Akio I will change my mind. Tell another."

"It can only be you."

"Why? What do I have that others don't? "

"Sarcasm, bad temper, cynicism, impudence and an exorbitant ability to annoy people."

"Thank goodness you are not my legal representative."

"Come on, Akio. We'll have a good time, I promise you. "

"That's an empty promise. Can you tell me the damn reason it has to be me?"

Fudou, a boy with mohawk brown hair and sea green eyes with long eyelashes and sharp eyes, was lying on the lap of Kidou, another more formal-looking boy with cinnamon-colored hair in dreadlocks and the worst world's taste for accessories, with a console controller in hand because they were playing  _ Crash Team Racing.  _   
  


Through the window of the bedroom where they were, a pair of pigeons could be seen fighting each other in a nearby tree. Kidou sighed and rubbed his head, came the complicated part of the explanation. He took a deep breath and decided to blow it off point-blank.

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend."   
Fudou jumped up and sat beside him, with eyes like those of a rubber toy being squeezed too hard. Their ears have just turned so red that they could look like a ripe fruit.

"Do you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" he asked in such a stupor that for a moment he forgot the sarcasm with which he used to speak.

"Yes."

"You must really hate your aunt..." Fudou sighed, rubbing the back of his neck still without recovering from that.

Kidou smiled maliciously, with that smile that secretly fascinated Fudou and that made him feel like a toddler on his first day of school.

"You can't even imagine it."

Fudou was silent for a moment, reflecting on all that madness, suddenly his eyes flashed with that cretin shine and a smug smile appeared on his lips.

“You know, Kidou-kun. If it's all a ploy to date me it would be easier if you just declare your love for me."

Kidou snorted in a bad way.

"Don't be an idiot, Fudou."

"Oh? Now I am Fudou again."

“Look, my aunt told me that I could go with a partner because she thinks I'm an asocial geek with no chance of someone to fall in love with me. I want to rub down her bream face that I do have a partner, even if it's not true. Just to screw her up. She is also an impertinent and ultra-conservative woman, who better than you to go with me? "

"You know, Kidou-kun? Maybe if you stopped wearing those stupid glasses and the Superman cape you could really flirt."

"I won’t. If someone falls in love with me one day they have to fall in love with my true self."

"An asocial geek?"

"Go to hell, Fudou."

"Hey, hey, that's not how a couple is treated, even if it's pretended."

"Well, go to hell with love."

"Better."

Both boys looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. When they finally calmed down, Fudou wiped a few tears from his eyes and shrugged.

“Okay, I'll pretend to be your boyfriend. Fudou Akio never leaves a friend in distress."

"I think Genda doesn't think the same."

"Hey! It was his fault for not making sure there was enough paper in the locker room bathroom."

Kidou increased that repellent smile of his as he thought about how to orchestrate that fakery and Fudou looked away with red ears again.

"We must plan everything well, my father must believe the lie too."

Fudou observed his friend's expression of satisfaction from the depths of his sea green eyes and he looked away towards the tree where the pigeons had entered a truce. Pretending to be the boyfriend of the person he had been in love with for years was going to be strange; But Kidou was right about something, whether it was pretending or not, only he could be his partner.

*

The wedding day, in the month of October, began to approach more quickly than they had expected. The days passed between conversations about how to tease adults, planning impossible pranks and big surprises.

The biggest of them all was that Fudou's mother would also be attending the wedding, something that left the two teenagers stunned.

"Your father has invited me to accompany him, Yuuto" explained the woman one night while they were having dinner at the Fudou's house, her expression was cheerful "I have not been to a wedding in years, and of course I have never been to one of so many pedigree, I wonder what kind of food they’ll have. " Then she looked at her son and said sternly "I hope you behave as expected of you, you must not make a fool of Yuuto now that you are dating."

The two boys looked at each other with concern, but then the woman laughed and continued eating.

"Who knows, maybe the next wedding will be yours."

*

One night, when the date was very close, Mr. Kidou sighed heavily at the table while father and son ate dinner.

"It seems that the Kidou family has a soft spot for the Fudou family, right son?"

Kidou looked up from his food and swallowed hard, totally taken by surprise.

"Uh ... yes, it seems that way, father."

"How long have you been dating that savage Akio?"

"Just because he bit our dog when he stole Fudou’s cookie doesn't mean he's a savage," Kidou muttered resentfully.

"What would you call that then?"

Kidou felt himself blush and added hastily, answering the previous question.   
"Five months."

The man laughed at his son's reaction, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I thought you two had been dating for at least a year."

The young heir blushed even more, he and Fudou had spent a couple of days making up their love story so that if someone asked them they would say the same thing and it wouldn't seem suspicious. But for his father to believe he had been in a non-existent relationship longer… it was shameful.

"Why did you think that, father?"

The man looked amused at his son and smiled widely.

“It's true, Yuuto. A year is a short time, it seems that you have been dating since you met." Kidou didn't want to contradict him, he didn't want his father to smell something strange, but then he asked with dreamy eyes "Have you already kissed?"

Kidou choked and coughed heavily.

"Father!" he exclaimed in shame as he wiped off the food he splashed on.

"Sorry, son. Of course you have already kissed. Boys your age are much braver than those of my generation, I hardly dare to hold Kikumi's hand." 

Kidou Junior's eyes widened in horror from behind his tinted glasses, he was not prepared for that kind of conversation. He tried to finish dinner faster so he could leave with any excuse.

"Kikumi is so kind and funny, I feel very lucky that she agreed to accompany me ... After what she had to suffer with her ex-husband ..."

Kidou rolled his eyes and continued to gobble while his father released a monologue about them.

"Sorry, son, as I get older I get more sentimental."

The boy made a noise that seemed to be fooling around as he continued to eat, nor that the man was that old.

“Anyway, Yuuto, my son. I know that you are already 18 years old, so you are of legal age and responsible, but even if you are both men and there is no risk of an unwanted pregnancy ..." Kidou dropped the fork, his face increasingly red as his father followed speaking "... don't forget to be careful and always use protection when ..."

"Father!" Kidou yelled totally nervous and his face redder than that time he got an 89 out of 100 in a test and Fudou spent a month laughing at him.

Kidou did not want to have that conversation with his father, he was not ready. He didn't think he would ever be ready. But his father considered it his duty as a father and followed up with a conversation that Kidou wished had never occurred.

When the young man returned to his room he threw himself against the bed and stifled a groan of frustration against the pillow. Great, because of his father he had those indecent images with Fudou burned into his brain... Although the boy was not honest with himself, those images had appeared a long time before. Before even asking him to pretend to be his boyfriend.

*

And finally the appointed day for them arrived, the day before the wedding, a sunny morning in late October. The ceremony would take place the next day in a small coastal town known for its weddings of celebrities and rich people, they had three hours of travel ahead on a bullet train. They would spend the night in a luxurious hotel in the area that Mr. Kidou had reserved, so that they could be rested for the wedding.

Mother and son were waiting for the Kidou limousine with a couple of suitcases with their belongings, they had been told that they would pick them up to take them to the station where they should catch the train.

“Do you take everything, Akio? Did you take the toothbrush? "

"I've taken everything, I'm not a five-year-old boy" growled Fudou gritting his teeth, he was very nervous, pretending to be Kidou's partner in front of his father was a complicated test when in his heart he wished it was true.

After a wait that seemed eternal to the boy and to his mother even more, they heard the soft purr of the vehicle and they both sighed in relief. The limousine stopped in front of them, father and son went out for politeness to their companions. Kidou and Fudou looked at each other for a moment and both blushed, somewhat uncomfortable because both their parents and Haruna, who were also invited, were looking at them intensely.

"How adorable, so embarrassed" laughed the woman ruffling her son's hair who only snorted in response.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Kidou asked with a beaming smile.

"Yes, we already have everything" she replied getting into the limousine.

Suddenly Fudou paled and began to reach into the numerous pockets of his clothes.

"Oh no," he croaked with a grim look.

"What is it, Akio?" Kidou asked, frowning.

"I left my cell phone."

His mother laughed and followed him in a shrill voice.

"I've taken everything, I'm not a five-year-old."

"Haha. So funny. Wait for a moment."

Fudou turned around and entered his building hurriedly, without realizing or so it seemed that Kidou was following him. Fudou went up the stairs to his house and from the gallery he saw the street with the limousine, opened the door and stood waiting.

"You are so...arg, one day you will lose your head." Kidou grumbled, entering after him.

Fudou closed the door, leaned against it and theatrically took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. Kidou was perplexed.

"Why did you say you forgot your phone? Do you have to go to the WC? "

The brunette boy laughed and shook his head.

"No, not that ..."

He approached Kidou who he caught off guard, lowered his rubber glasses and left a short but intense kiss on the lips, a kiss with the taste of cheap cereal. When Kidou's face separated he had nothing to envy Endou's once Kogure put spice on his food while camping.

"Why did you do that?" demanded to know Kidou sweating like in the middle of summer, his heart seemed an evacuation alarm.

"Well ..." Fudou scratched the back of his neck "If we are pretending to be a real couple we should kiss to make it more realistic, right? But I thought it could be your first kiss so I preferred it to be more intimate."

Kidou furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

"Well, you are wrong. It is not my first kiss."

Fudou's eyes widened for a moment, with a glint of some sadness but he shrugged and camouflaged it with an amused laugh.

"Since when have you been a gallant? Well, it doesn't matter. It was my first kiss, so I hope you appreciate what I do for you. "

Kidou's expression softened and he asked in surprise.

"Was it your first kiss? I always thought you were very successful with girls."

Their eyes met in an intense, vibrant, knowing look.

“It's true, but I've never been interested in dating anyone. I prefer to spend my free time with you."

Fudou smiled at Kidou with a sincere expression and Kidou snorted feeling as if a bottle of champagne had been uncorked in his gut.

"It was my first kiss."

"Huh?"

"It was also my first kiss" Kidou repeated, looking away "But I didn't want to look like a geek in front of you, that's why I said it wasn't."

"Oh, Yuuto" Fudou really laughed at that time and looked at him tenderly, something strange in him "It takes a miracle so you don't look like a geek at this point, but you are my geek."

Fudou grabbed Kidou's hand, placed a kiss on his forehead and winked at him.

"Come on now, it’ll be suspicious otherwise, sweetie."

"If you call me that again, I'll punch you."

"Too bad, couples often have affectionate nicknames."

Upon entering the limo Fudou cheerfully greeted Haruna sitting next to her.

"Hello, brother-in-law" she smiled who was aware of the lie since they had both decided that it was better to tell her the truth to avoid unfounded rumors in the football team.

The car immediately started up, Fudou's mother looked at the two boys for a moment and then turned to Mr. Kidou.

“I'm surprised that you allow Yuuto to go with Akio as his boyfriend, Sadao. I thought you were more closed-minded."

Mr. Kidou blushed at that comment and scratched his neck nervously.

"Akio and I may not have much in common and sometimes I have a hard time putting up with him because he gets so impertinent ..."

"Hey, I'mhere" he growled, the man continued without paying any attention.

“But we have in common our love for Yuuto. I have known for a long time, although it is hard for me to admit, there is no one better than your Akio for my Yuuto."

The woman blinked and looked gratefully at the man.

“That is very nice, Sadao. They certainly make a wonderful couple."

Fudou looked away with a grunt, feeling like a jerk for bringing that fakery to his parents who were risking so much for them, what disappointed face would they make when they found out that it was really all a lie? Although not everything was a lie… He really loved Kidou. The boy's hand entwined with the dreadlocked boy's without either saying anything. Kidou had his eyes lost in the landscape and he felt guilty about that, had it really been a good idea to ask Fudou to pretend to be his boyfriend and involve his parents in that way? He felt his stomach lurch and gripped Fudou's hand tighter. If only it wasn't a lie…

Haruna didn't say anything either, although she did look at them and sighed, what idiots they were that they didn't realize their mutual feelings.

*   
  


However, neither of them lasted long with the discomfort, as soon as they got on the bullet train they completely forgot about anything else. Fudou was excited because he had never traveled on a train like that and he shook Kidou who was snorting holding on as best he could.

"Stop for once, Akio!" he yelled at the end, pushing Fudou's ass away from his face, who had gotten on his knees on the seat and had his ass in pomp.

  
After a while, however, the boys began to see memes on Kidou's cell phone and from time to time they laughed at the imbecility of people who appeared in ridiculous videos. Haruna meanwhile was reading a paranormal science book.

Upon reaching the destination town, they went down with a certain fatigue and hunger. The sky was beginning to turn purple, and the lights in the little houses would come on at dusk. The smell of the sea and the distant lullaby of the waves reached them.

"When will we eat something?" asked Fudou rubbing his gut that was growling uncontrollably.

"We will have dinner at the hotel," informed Mr. Kidou, hailing a couple of taxis to take them there. 

The station was at some distance from the hotel, which was in the middle of nature to better satisfy the rest needs of its guests. The ride would have been nice during the day, but at night they could barely see the scenery from the vehicle's windows.

  
The hotel was a spectacular place, pristine and luxurious, it smelled of money. Mr. Kidou had reserved four rooms, one double for the two boys and single suites for Haruna, Mrs. Fudou, and one for him.

"What do you think, Haruna?" protested the woman in a low voice but making sure it was loud enough for the man to hear "He invites me to the wedding as his partner but we sleep in separate rooms."

"Mr. Kidou is more shy than he seems" she smiled looking at her brother who was looking at his key with resignation.

They went up to their rooms to leave their luggage and wash up before going down to dinner. The rooms were beautiful, with huge, fluffy beds, but best of all was the Jacuzzi with a view of the sea over which the galaxies and a luminous moon shone.

Everyone put on their best clothes to go down to dinner, and the food was on the same level as the rest of the hotel services. When they returned to their rooms to sleep the two boys sighed heavily.    
  


Fudou lay on his back on the double bed staring at the ceiling as Kidou opened his laptop and started checking his personal mail. 

"If Spiderman became Spiderman when bitten by a spider, do you think Legolas stepped on a Lego?" Fudou commented deeply.

Kidou turned to him with an exasperated face, but at that moment there was a knock on the door, it was Haruna who was carrying a deck of cards in her hands.

"Would you like to play for a while?"

Fudou raised his head and gave a grunt of assent as Kidou furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know, I have some projects to review and ..."

"Come on, Yuuto, you're on vacation." Fudou got up and closed the laptop and grabbed Kidou by the waist, throwing him against the bed so that he would sit next to him.

"Do you only have one bed?" Haruna smiled in amusement sitting on it too and starting to shuffle.

“Yes” Fudou replied with a shrug “But it's so big that we've really slept nearer before. This bed fits the entire Inazuma Japan team."

They played for a while until Haruna fell asleep on top of Fudou, her head on his shoulder and her breathing slow and steady. The boy glanced at her and rolled his eyes, but brushing her hair from her face with a loving gesture despite everything.

"We should take her to her room" Kidou said, narrowing his eyes slightly at that gesture with a bitter feeling that he could not identify, jealousy.

After taking the teenager to her room the boys got into bed ready to sleep, and in Fudou's case he slept like a baby, but a baby who sleeps well, not one who wakes up in the middle of the night crying like the world is ending.

Upon awakening in the morning much earlier than the brown-haired boy would have liked, he discovered that not only had he completely drooled his fluffy pillow, but that he had moved and passed one of his legs over Kidou, no matter how much Kidou tried he couldn't get rid of Fudou’s leg.

"All the damn night you've been putting your leg on me or hugging me" he growled as they brushed their teeth, his eyes were tired, he didn’t rest as well as he wanted.

Fudou shrugged.

"I like to sleep hugging things."

"Then you shoukd have brought a stuffed animal."

"For what? I already have you, my sugar cube."

Kidou let out a growl of such exasperation with a glare so furious and desperate that Fudou laughed and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Come on, come on, breakfast awaits us."

*   
  
The time to leave for the special venue where the wedding would take place came before they knew it, everyone dressed in their ball gowns and combed their hair with care.

Kidou finished dressing before Fudou, who was not used to such clothes and had complications. Once he thought he was ready, he presented himself to Kidou with a smile.

"Well, honey? How about?"

Kidou rolled his eyes because he knew that Fudou was laughing at him with such unworthy nicknames. Then he looked at him carefully and approached.

"A monkey would have worn better."

"'Hey! Hey! What do you do? Are you touching my butt? "

"Shut up."

Kidou had begun to reposition his clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles, correctly tucking his shirt into his pants so that it would not bulge and fixing the imperfections.

"If you put your shirt in your underpants you prevent it from riding up and bothering you."

Fudou didn't say anything, he secretly enjoyed that moment and felt Kidou's hands go over his body. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

"What a horrible knot."

"In my defense, I have never worn a tie!"

Kidou smiled in amusement and Fudou's voice became an unintelligible murmur as he expertly tied it again. When he finished, he looked at his partner with approving eyes.

"Yes" he put his hand on his shoulder and nodded "You look very handsome, Akio."

“Of course, I am handsome. So I'm fine with whatever I wear. "

Kidou's red eyes discovered at that moment released a special glow when looking at him; But he didn't say anything, he just leaned over him and placed a kiss on his lips. Fudou didn't expect that and looked at him stunned.

"Whaa…? Why…?"

Kidou smirked and shrugged.

"I thought you said that tonight it would be nice if we kiss from time to time to make our relationship more believable."

Fudou who had a completely scarlet face stammered something, then looked away.

"And who exactly are you convincing if we're alone?"

"It was to warm up."

Kidou turned around and put electric blue glasses over his eyes, but Fudou immediately took them off.

"Man, you look better without the glasses ..."

"But can you tell me what you always have against my glasses?"

“You look horrible with them, Yuuto! You are very handsome and have such beautiful eyes that is a… Why are you laughing now? "

Kidou had covered his mouth and was snickering.

"Am I handsome?"

"I rectify, an asshole is what you are."

"A handsome asshole."

Fudou squawked something and dropped the glasses roughly in his hand.

"Do what you want."

"Come on, my mouthful of cream ..." Kidou could barely contain a laugh, but then he sighed and added seriously, putting his glasses back on "I really prefer that my eyes are only for you."

Fudou, who at that moment had his hand on the door handle, felt his whole body rise in temperature as if he had been thrown into the fire. He stood up like that, turned and snapped at him.

"Save the romantic comments for when there are more people or you'll run out of wits."

Kidou walked over to him, placed his hand over his, and whispered in his ear.

"I really meant it."

And he opened the door.

Haruna and Mrs. Fudou were the last to be ready, the others were waiting in a common room of the hotel with some fine armchairs in which Fudou had sat in any way while the two Kidou looked out the window towards the sea. When the two of them appeared they turned to greet them, Fudou couldn't help but laugh at Mr. Kidou's face, totally stunned by his mother.

"You are very pretty, Mom" smiled the boy jumping up "You too, Haruna."

After a moment of exchanging compliments the group left the hotel where a limousine was going to pick them up to take them to the wedding venue.

*

  
When they got out of the limousine, Fudou wiped his hands that had started to sweat in his pants pockets and frowned at the people who were already gathering. His mother looked at him for a moment.

"I would like to speak with Akio for a moment, if you will excuse us ..."

She moved a few meters with her son, adjusted the jacket that had moved during the trip and looked him in the eye.

“I know you're nervous, Akio. But just behave as usual, it will be much more believable that way than if you try to be too romantic. "

The boy couldn't help but open his mouth in surprise and move back a little.

"Do you know?"

“Of course I know, Akio. Listen, even if everything is a sham now, you never know how it might end, so show your worth."

"What?"

“It's like Cinderella; At first, her dance at the Palace is all a lie, but it ends up coming true when she meets the Prince again. "

"And who is Cinderella, Yuuto or me?"

The woman snorted and looked at him as if she wanted to seize him.

“What stupid things you ask sometimes. Do you see Yuuto looking like he cleaned a lot? He is the Prince, of course.”

Fudou shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked the ground reluctantly.

"Of course... At least Prince Charming jumps out of a window and off a cliff to save Cinderella in the third movie."

The woman sighed and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay ... I'll worry about the movies you see some other time, now let's go in or it’ll be 00:00 too early."

*

The two families headed inside the overly decorated room where the guests began to arrive and greeted each other politely; wealthy people and influential people from the business world mostly.

Mr. Kidou introduced his companions to a couple of people they met, although he made no mention of moving himself to say hello. He knew that this day was not to make favorable business deals but to take care of his companions.

However, some people reached out to him, including his other two brothers and their families. Mr. Kidou introduced his guests with a smile.

"She is my companion, Fudou Kikumi, the boy is her son and Yuuto's boyfriend, Fudou Akio, and the girl is Yuuto's sister, Otonashi Haruna."

Several pairs of eyes were directed at the two teenagers who marveled at Mr. Kidou's impudence to constantly introduce Fudou as Kidou's boyfriend without any sign of embarrassment or shyness. However, they noticed the looks of others like birds that wanted to sting their eyes. 

One of Mr. Kidou's nephews who was accompanied by a brunette girl who seemed to be his girlfriend and his own sister looked at Kidou with a disgusted expression and commented to mock him.

“I always knew you were a weirdo, Yuuto. You're an insect."

Fudou grabbed Kidou's hand and looked challengingly at his cousin, who also glared at him. That made Kidou feel calmer and he shrugged, although he was surprised to hear Fudou answer him.

"Some insects are valuable and special, if Yuuto had to be one it would be a Mantis, because he makes me lose my head at times..." Fudou paused to laugh, then glared at the young man "In any case it is much better than what I can say about you, you would be a mosquito."

The cousin, as expected, was offended at that comment with which everyone present laughed except his girlfriend who only sighed and rubbed her eyes. He angrily hit his sister behind the head.

"Don't laugh, Nadeshiko, you're not much better than them."

The girl dropped her gaze immediately and Haruna approached her.

“Don't listen to your brother, Yuuto has spoken highly of you. You are the junior Go champion, right? "

She raised her eyes and looked at Haruna with what she wanted to be pride.

"Yes, I have won the tournament three years in a row."

"You should make friends instead of playing Go so much" his brother growled without anyone paying any attention.

“That's great, Nadeshiko. I hope I can play with you one day, although I am very bad."

"Don’t worry, it sure would be fun."

  
While the young people spoke, one of Mr. Kidou's brothers, the father of the two teenagers, said visibly upset, causing his son to look momentarily at them and hold tightly to his girlfriend's hand.

“You should be ashamed to bring your son to this place with another boy, Sadao. I expected more from you.”

“Why? Our sister told Yuuto that he could bring his partner and that's what he has done. As long as Akio behaves there is nothing to regret."

"Behave?"

Fudou's mother smiled feigning a perfect worried mother tone.

“Akio is a good boy, but he gets nervous sometimes, especially when he is laughed at and responds by biting aggressively. Fortunately no one has lost a finger yet, irreversibly."

She let out a completely convincing sigh, proving that her son wasn't the only one who knew how to act. The relatives of Mr. Kidou step back in fear and looked at Fudou who had not heard of that conversation as if he was a wild beast. They immediately excused themselves to go greet more people. 

Mr. Kidou and Mrs. Fudou bumped their fists. Kidou son was not the only one who detested that family.

*

The wedding itself was boring to death, the three teenagers sat together at the end of the row of benches and looked in exasperation at the altar where the bride and groom were. Until Haruna took out a notepad that she always carried with her and they started playing hangman.

"Deoxyribonucleic" completed Fudou, causing Kidou to grumble because they had only unlocked the e and the i.

"Playing with you two is disgusting," Haruna grumbled, who had not won a single row for a long time.

"Come on, Haruna, you're not bad either ... With Psyduck you almost got us."

Someone told them to shut up near them, Kidou grabbed Fudou's arm to prevent him from getting up to make an excessive commotion and continued as if nothing had happened.

"It's your turn, Akio. Try to do better than Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, it was too obvious."

Haruna rolled her eyes and rested her cheek on the open palm watching how Fudou marked the stripes of the letters with a particularly frowningn and an evil glint in his gaze. Suddenly she smiled, raised her head and exclaimed.

"Sugar Cube."

Kidou's ears shot color and he turned against Fudou totally blushing as he laughed.

"You are a cretin."

Fortunately, shortly after the couple said "I do" and the ceremony concluded. Everyone got up clapping, some just to be free from the boring event. Then the second part began, the photos.

"Is it really necessary for us to go?" Kidou asked who didn't really want to pose for photos that he didn't care about.

“Yeah, and what about me? Or my mother? We could break up with you and you would have to burn our face in the photo."

Mr. Kidou laughed in amusement at that.

"Relax, Akio. Surely my sister gets divorced again before any of the other couples here break up."

Despite everything, the teenagers found some pleasure in lovingly posing for photos to annoy others. Their favorite was one in which just before the photographer pressed the button Kidou exclaimed with a Shakespearean rendition:

"Akio, don't grab my butt now."

After that the bride did not want to take any more photos with them and they were finally free.

They went outside, the air was cold and invigorating after the accumulated heat inside, the sun began to fall over the horizon in a magnificent sunset.

Someone gave each one a bag of colored organic rice to throw at the couple when they went out. Fudou placed his in front of his eyes and commented.

"I've never understood where all this throwing rice at the newlyweds comes from."

Haruna adjusted her bag and raised her index finger.

"Well you see, rice is thrown at people when they get married as a symbol of prosperity, abundance and fertility ..."

"Pff, fertility ... if Yuuto's aunt becomes pregnant it will be a miracle."

The three of them laughed.

"When Marco Polo traveled to China he exported the tradition from Asia to the West, which until then did something similar with grains of wheat."

“You are a worthy sister to your brother, Haruna. Except that you are a decent person."

"Hey!"

"Don't take it the wrong way, my sweetie pie."

"Akio, I’m going to punch you."

*   
  
When they arrived at the restaurant it was already night, an elegant and sophisticated place full of waiters who passed between the guests with trays of colorful appetizers that immediately attracted Fudou and Haruna like light to moths.

"Come on, brother-in-law. We have to do a thorough investigation” Haruna grabbed the boy by the hand and they both got lost in the crowd, followed by Kidou who was walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Afffeefofe" Fudou commented with his mouth full as Haruna took a picture of a couple of toasts with something they didn't identify on top.

"Wow Yuuto, I never had high expectations of you but at least I hoped your partner wasn't a pig."

They all looked up to see Kidou's cousin who they had met at the ceremony with his sister and his girlfriend; At that time, in addition to his partner, he was accompanied by two other boys, who, due to their facial similarity, must have been more cousins, they all seemed to be around 20 years old. Fudou swallowed what was in his mouth and commented in a casual tone.   
"Did you know that pigs have the best orgasms?"

Everyone immediately made faces of disgust and looked at him suspiciously.

"What? It is basic information. Oh, another fact about pigs!" He pointed a finger at the troubled cousin and smiled "They're much prettier than you, Dickhead."

After a moment of stupor, the appellee gave a grunt and Kidou stepped between them out of habit, as when Fudou made Genda or Someoka irritate.

“I have not introduced you before. He is my boyfriend, Fudou Akio and she is my sister Otonashi Haruna. Akio, Haruna, they are my cousins… Kidou Akihiko, Kidou Hisao and Kidou Masayoshi. I don't know the girl, I'm sorry. "

"She is my girlfriend, Suzuki Mieko" Kidou Akihiko introduced with an annoyed expression at Fudou's insult.

"For me you will be Dickhead, Crybaby and Repellent Boy."

"Hey idiot" Kidou Akihiko growled, raising his prominent jaw.

"I think he's referring to you, Repellent Boy, I don't see anyone else looking like an idiot around here" Fudou winked at Kidou's cousins who got even more angry.

Kidou bit his mouth to avoid laughing, while Haruna didn't pay much attention because she was posting the food photos on her social networks and that captured all her attention, when she finished she sighed and smiled at the group.

Suddenly a waiter with a tray with some canapes -the ones that you can eat no the ones you lay on- that they had not tried yet caught the attention of Fudou and Haruna who began to salivate.

“Au revoir, Yuuto's cousins, the canapes are calling me. I will never forget you… well, actually yes, you are easy to forget."

Having said that, the two of them went after the waiter and Kidou, who did not want to be alone with people he had never liked, rushed to follow them.

Unfortunately, at dinner time they met them again. The bride had decided to prepare special tables for the children and the teenagers. So at the time they were sitting at a big round table with at least 10 other people aged between 15 and 20.

Fudou snorted and took a seat between Kidou and Haruna when Kidou Akihiko shot him an angry look and snapped.

"Wow, who do we have here? Didn't you say you would forget us?"

Fudou looked at the boy in surprise, blinked in confusion and whispered to Kidou so that he was heard.

"Who is that boy who talks to me like he knows me?"

"Don't play dumb now!"

“Yuuto, you know that I love you with all my heart; but you should introduce me to your dear family. "   
Haruna smiled at the cousins' puzzled faces and added.

"It's true, brother, how ugly it is that you don't introduce us."

"Sorry, my mistake. He is my cousin Dickhead."

The three of them immediately burst into laughter, even some of the other members of the table snickered, including Kidou Nadeshiko who had sat next to Haruna.

"Akihiko, calm down, you're acting like an idiot today" his girlfriend grabbed his hand and made him sit next to her, he meekly obeyed and let her caress his head with affection.

Dinner was delicious, but you couldn't expect less from people with so much money. However Kidou had an annoyed expression, a distant relative sat next to him and either because of annoying or because she did not know about the situation, she was trying to flirt with him, and he felt uncomfortable. Fudou noticed and rolled his eyes before leaning towards Kidou with a sultry smile.

"Yuuto, my sweetie, you have stained yourself."

His eyes shone mischievously when to everyone surprise he grabbed Kidou’s chin and ran his tongue over the corner of his mouth, then plunged into his mouth in a fiery French kiss. In a moment Fudou opened his eyes and looked directly at this girl who looked as if she had been hit on the head. She was not the only one, everyone gaped at that kiss. Even Haruna's cutlery had fallen off and she couldn't look away, were they really just pretending to be a couple?

When he separated, Kidou's face was red, he breathed as if he was short of air and lowered his eyes, although as he was wearing the glasses it was not too noticeable. That was too much for him, he could bear short kisses on the lips, but that? He couldn't, he couldn't, his whole body trembled and burned, he wanted more, he wanted more ... His heart ached for another kiss, more caresses. But he couldn't, because they were just pretending, why did it have to be a lie?

“Thank you Akio. Although I know how to clean myself."

After that the girl paid no more attention to Kidou who was able to finish her dinner in relative peace, talking to Fudou as they always used to do. The conversation was natural, a true light in the lies of the night. The boys forgot where they were and started talking about the soccer team and some anecdotes that made them smile. Without knowing it, that only strengthened the idea of a couple that they transmitted to others.

At the end of dinner and after the unemotional cutting of the cake for them, when people began to get up to go to the dance floor and after endless contemptuous glances from the family, especially the bride, Fudou touched his belly and commented to his partner.

“I think I have to go to the bathroom, my bladder is going to explode."

The boy got up feeling somewhat bloated, despite everything he ate like an animal; he couldn't help it. 

He was washing his hands in the clean, gleaming bathroom sink when the door opened. He didn't look up at first, but immediately he sensed a hostility in the air and raised his head. Asshole, Crybaby and Repellent Boy had entered with three other young people who seemed to be the children of important people invited, one of them looked like a wardrobe because the width of its back.

"You're finally alone, asshole."

Fudou smiled.

“Are you allowed to swear? It's not that I care, it's just curiousity. "

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"So they say, even though I thought I was a pig according to you."

Fudou put his handkerchief away and started to leave, but the boy nearest to the door pushed him into the center of the makeshift circle they had formed around him. The brunette boy immediately understood what they were trying to do and snorted in resignation, rubbing his eyes and his nasal septum. He saw how one of them cracked his knuckles threateningly. Fudou rolled his eyes, those idiots must have had no idea that he had spent years in street gangs. 

"You know? We don't like people like you” Kidou Akihiko smiled maliciously, emboldened by the screams of the others.

"I don't know why but I suspected something" Fudou replied sarcastically "How lucky I am. Now that you've been able to confess your little secret, can I get out at once? The bathroom is nice but I've seen enough of it."

"No, you are not going out."

"Not at least how you got in."

“Did you guys take an online bad boy course or something? I hope they have given you a diploma at least. Now let me out, I'm getting tired and I don't want to keep Yuuto waiting."

One of them stepped forward and threw a punch that Fudou dodged without difficulty, rolled his eyes again and thought that even the brats on the riverbank could do better.

"Look, it's not a good idea for you to fight in a bathroom, your parents may worry if you accidentally get hurt."

"The only one who's going to get hurt is you."

"Show him what is good, Akihiko."

"Really? You go six against one, and your honor? Has the toilet flushed it with your brain too?"

"You are disgusting, do you think you are very smart?" yelled the pmain cousin.

"Yes" replied the brunette with a shrug.

"People like you are unpleasant, deranged ... Yuuto is scum for dating you."

"Hey, hey ..." Fudou couldn't take that "Can you tell what the fuck you or any of these idiots care about if I date Yuuto? Don't you have a girlfriend? Would you like her to be insulted if she were different? "

Kidou Akihiko turned pale suddenly, felt his neck sweat, the others booed.

"Is not the same."

"Why? Because she is a girl? Because is it 'normal'? " Fudou had lost his composure, they could insult him all they wanted, but Kidou? No, he was not going to allow it. His gaze was dangerous and his body had bristled. Unconsciously everyone took a step back.

"Well ... uh ... yes" replied the cousin feeling the danger and with his voice trapped in his throat.

Fudou roared and in one stride grabbed the cousin by the collar of his clothes, pushing him against the wall. Despite all the threats, the boys were boastful and did not dare to intervene after one received an accurate punch to the nose when trying to separate them. Two of them even ran off whimpering.

“Well, what a garbage you are! Do you only care that she's a girl? Don't you really love her? Don't you love her heart? What if she suddenly wanted to be a him? Would you throw ‘he’ away? Would you get rid of 'him' like an old rag because ‘he’ is no longer what looks 'normal' in the eyes of a family of idiots? Would you insult ‘him’ like you did to Yuuto or me? "

"I love Mieko, I never ..."

"Would you like her to be called scum?"

"N-no..."

Kidou Akihiko was trembling as he was holding onto Fudou, his sea green eyes had a blaze of fury.

"If Mieko did that it would embarrass Akihiko and the entire Kidou family, of course we wouldn't want to see that trash anymore" interrupted one of the cousins, Repellent Boy, living up to his nickname.

Fudou wanted to turn to yell at him; but he didn't have time, the boy he was holding suddenly got away and threw himself at his cousin, throwing him to the ground and punching him.

“My girl is not trash!! She is the best person in the world and I would follow her to hell if necessary! She is sweet, kind and has a smile that makes my life have meaning. None of you are going to say something like that to her as long as I live!"

Fudou scratched his head confused by the boy's emotional reaction, completely unexpected.

"Akihiko, no one is insulting ..."

"Shut up, Hisao! This bastard just said that my girlfriend is trash! " 

“Calm down… will you? The peasant just wants to confuse us and ... You are going to drown Masayoshi if you continue like this ... "

"Let him drown then for insulting Mieko!"

"Akihiko ... Masayoshi did not insult your girlfriend, he only spoke in a hypothetical case ..."

The cousin screamed again and lunged at his other cousin. In that chaos everyone else ran out of the bathroom. Fudou was puzzled at first, but then he thought he understood. He approached Akihiko, put his hand on his shoulder and asked trying to appear calm.

"Mieko hasn't always been Mieko, right?"

The young man released Kidou Hisao whom he was shaking hard earlier and lowered his head, totally pale, suddenly feeling weak.

"You are crazy, Akihiko."   
Kidou Hisao took advantage of the moment to run out of the bathroom after everyone else, without knowing what had actually happened.

The other boy started crying bitterly, but he didn't bother to clean himself up and only nodded to the question Fudou asked him.

"Hey Dick... hmm, Akihiko, I'm sorry if you thought I wanted to insult your girlfriend, I only meant to insult you for disrespecting Yuuto thinking you were a jerk."

The young man remained on his knees on the ground, sobbing silently. When he calmed down a bit he began to speak in a low voice, putting the anger with which he had previously addressed Fudou aside.

“I've known Mieko since we were kids, her name was Masao then. We were close friends and her smile always made my day better, even then she was kind, sweet and compassionate. She was a special person and for me she was even more. When we entered adolescence she began to say that she did not feel comfortable with her body, she preferred that they use feminine pronouns to refer to her. I did not understand it well but I did what she asked, if that made her happy I was more than willing. One day we were in the park eating ice cream, I suggested the name of Mieko because she had told me that she did not identify herself as Masao. But people began to speak ill of her, one day they even hit her among several teenagers ... When we were 15 years old, her family suddenly moved and we lost contact, I became very surly because I missed her so much. Then, like a godsend, we met again at the University. Mieko was already Mieko, she had made the transition, alone; her family did not support her and she no longer smiled as before. I decided then that I would make her smile again no matter what it cost me and with time we started dating… It has been very hard for her, her family rejected who she really was, how could they reject their own daughter? The most beautiful person in the world, I never understood it, I can't understand it. So when I saw Yuuto with you and his father supported your relationship in front of everyone I was very envious, why couldn't Mieko have parents like that? Why can't my parents be like Uncle Sadao? Nobody in the family knows anything because they would go against Mieko, you saw how stupid my father is ... Sometimes I feel bad for not telling them the truth, but I don't have the courage to do it; Sometimes I think that it doesn't matter if they don't know, after all, Mieko is who she is now ... The most important thing is that Mieko is comfortable and safe. However, the resentment that I carried against Mieko's family, my family and myself ended up exploding inside me and I took it out on you out of jealousy. I am the only trash."

Fudou sat next to the boy while he spoke, the story had taken an unexpected turn. When the cousin stopped talking, Fudou didn't know what to say, he finally scratched his chin and commented.

“I honestly thought you were a jerk; But I guess I was wrong. You remind me a little of myself before, of course I didn't have any noble excuse like yours, you did it for love and that's… incredible, that you love Mieko so much is a good thing. I was only looking for power, to be stronger, instead of facing the origin of my frustration, I paid for it with others. Until I met Yuuto and other friends and found other options, leaving the past behind."

“Even so I shouldn't have insulted you, I was drowned by jealousy and the weight of my family, I didn't want them to suspect something strange if I didn't seem to be against you too… I was so stupid… But I don't want Mieko to have a bad time again , she is the light of my life."

Fudou smiled with a sad and sincere grin.

"I understand you, because Yuuto is mine, and I would move sky and earth for him."

The cousin glanced at him, smiled back, and looked down at the ground again, tapping his fingers on a shiny black shoes.

“You love Yuuto very much, right? I see it in your eyes."

Fudo raised his eyebrows, snorted, forcing himself to remember that he was only pretending to be Kidou's boyfriend, he shouldn't be hopeful. However...

“Yes, I love him, I love him very much. But I don't know if he knows."

“How can he not know? Before you gave him a French kiss in front of everyone."

Fudou laughed when he remembered that extraordinary kiss and tilted his head.

“I mean… I don't know if he understands how much I love him. Everything I would do for him to be happy. I guess we have that in common, being hopeless romantic."

"You're right."

Fudou jumped up agilely and offered the other boy a hand to help him up.

"Let's get back to our partners at once or they'll worry, we've been in the bathroom for a long time and they may think that the toilet has swallowed us or that we had a syncope."

When they were about to open the door, Fudou turned back to Kidou's cousin, with a serious expression.

“Each person should go at the pace they feel safe, there is nothing wrong with not having the corauge of another. We each go to a different step. Besides, the Kidou family is not a very nice family, let's say, don't be offended. "

They left the bathroom feeling the air fresher and more pleasant, Fudou breathed deeply, Kidou advanced towards them with a confused and worried face, the brunette boy swallowed hard, it had taken a long time.

"Are you okay? What happened? It took you a thousand hours and I saw several people running out of the bathroom a while ago."

Fudou smiled widely feigning arrogance.   
"There are pines that are hard to plant ..."

"Akio! You are too rude, can you explain what happened in there?"

"I will" replied his cousin interrupting "Although first, I want to apologize for insulting you before, it will not happen again ... I think."

Kidou opened his mouth impressed seeing how his cousin bowed, he did not understand what was happening.

"The people you saw running and I wanted to corner Fudou taking advantage of the fact that he was alone to humiliate him. But ... not only have I not succeeded but I have realized that my attitude was incorrect and that it only fed back my internal anger, I have been in a self-destructive loop for some time that only hurts the person I love more. Sorry for everything I have told you before. The truth is that I don't like you , or I didn’t like you, Yuuto, I've always thought you were an arrogant know-it-all ... "

" That's because he's an arrogant know-it-all "laughed Fudou passing his arm over Kidou with affection, who frowned annoyed.

" ... but maybe I should try to get to know you better… I don't know. But I do know that Fudou loves you for who you are, which… is impressive considering who you are."

The boy with dreadlocks was visibly confused by that sudden confession by his relative with whom he had never had a good relationship, at the last of the comments his ears turned red and his lip trembled, like Fudou who all of a sudden he saw himself yelling angrily at him.

"Hey, hey! Said like that you seem to be questioning my excellent taste. Yuuto can be a lot of things and look like a nerdy jerk when he puts on his red cape, but only I can tell him something because he's my nerd, do you know? Yuuto is a boy with many virtues and abilities. If you tried to get to know him a little better, you would realize that! He is the most incredible and cool person you will ever meet in your life!"

Kidou's cousin laughed as Kidou turned even redder and looked dumbfounded at Fudou.

"You're right, I should try to get to know my cousin more, of course you are able to see the good in him so something must have. Now if you'll excuse me, I have one more person to apologize to for being a jerk all night."

The cousin said goodbye to them and left in search of his girlfriend, leaving the two boys alone and blushing. 

After a while Fudou was still grumbling and talking to himself, his hands were on his waist and he seemed upset. Kidou for his part was nervous. Was that still part of the fakery? He felt yearning, Fudou had no real reason to make his cousin believe so fervently that he was in love with him, did he ...? No, it couldn't be ... could he? What if Fudou was really in love with him? But if he wasn't, it would be a disappointment… How could he know? Maybe he had a hope, maybe he wasn't the only one wanting to be pretending what were really honest feelings. Should he confess what he felt? Would Fudou believe that he was still pretending?

"Eh, Earth calling Yuuto, answer ... You have blown your mind!"

Kidou jumped back to reality as if he was slapped. He turned to Fudou and wanting to avoid those thoughts like sharp blades he asked in a casual voice.

"Did you hit them, Akio?" 

"Nope."

"Akio?"

"Only one ... But no ... Yuuto?"

Fudou was suddenly paralyzed, with his heart beating strongly, Kidou hugged him tightly, that was such a sudden and unexpected gesture that he could not foresee it in any way. Neither spoke for a while, Fudou closed his eyes and leaned his head on Kidou's neck, feeling the beating of his heart racing, the smell of cologne mixed with the boy's sweat, the heat of his touch, the murmur of the voices outside that glass bubble that has just been created for them and that they separated from reality.

"They haven't done anything to you, have they?"   
Kidou's voice trembled with concern and Fudou hugged him against his body with gratitude.

"Of course not, what could some brats have done to me? Did you forget I know how to fight street style?"

"Sometimes."

Fudou looked at Kidou, his heart skipped painfully, at the bottom of his sea green eyes there was a wound that could not heal well, an indelible memory, that he himself had just stupidly awakened.

"You are lucky for that, Yuuto."

"Hey ..." Kidou grabbed his hand "I don't have the best past either. But we're not here to remember that, are we?"

Fudou shrugged and snorted, not looking into his eyes. Kidou pursed his lips knowing how much his partner was tormented by some things from his past, just like himself. He caught him by the face, making him look at him and kissing him as if he wanted to scare away his sorrows, which was exactly what he wanted. 

When they separated, Fudou looked at him surprised with bright cheeks, that gesture achieved its goal, a mocking smile began to appear on the boy's face as he remembered the taste of coffee from Kidou's lips.

"Whoa, whoa, Yuuto."

Kidou put his hand on his face before he could go on and snorted, took off his glasses, hanging them in his jacket pocket and looked back at him.

"Would you like to dance with me, Akio?"

"Pff, how formal you are sometimes ... Sure, I've been waiting for you to ask me for years."

Fudou winked at Kidou and turned to go to the dance floor, but Kidou grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Akio…"

The boy turned to him, surprised, his partner's expression was one of total vulnerability. He closed his mouth, looked down, and shook his head,

"It's nothing."

"Yuuto, you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing, let's go dance."

Fudou caught his breath, approached him and caressed his face.

"Yuuto… what's wrong?"

Kidou was about to overflow, she looked at him and lightly commented.

"It's nothing, just ... for a moment I thought your joke wasn't a joke and ..."

"What joke?"

"That you've been waiting years for me to ask you to dance ..."

Fudou opened his eyes and a long and soft "oh" escaped his lips, he scratched the back of his neck and looked back at him, with a penetrating look.

"What if it wasn't a joke?"

The lungs of Kidou hurt, hurt to the inhale and hurt to exhaling. He felt the twisted guts and realized he was sounding stupid. Fudou pursed upper lip somewhat disappointed, he shrugged and turned back.

"All right then, keep your secrets. Let's go dancing before the night is over."

They stepped onto the dance floor with that last question vibrating between them, what if it wasn't a joke?

"So ..." Fudou caught Kidou with the typical grip of a man in the dance.

"No way" Kidou struggled trying to change hands, until he succeeded with Fudou protesting.

Kidou snorted, the music was loud and people danced around him without caring much about them, in the distance he saw his father dancing with Fudou's mother. The brunette boy looked like an eel trying to change positions again.

"You don't even know how to dance to lead!" Kidou exclaimed annoyed at the end making Fudou stop puffing up his cheeks.

"Tsk .."

In truth, neither of them knew how to dance particularly well, Fudou had rhythm and grace but he didn't know the steps and Kidou on the other hand seemed like RoboCop’s lost brother, however, did not prevent them from enjoying their dances, in which the boys laughed and ran into some of the people who looked at them badly, including the bride who finally ordered the two teenagers to be taken out of the enclosure.

As some guards pushed them off, they saw Kidou Akihiko dancing with his girlfriend, with much more elegance and style than them. The cousin greeted them in surprise and Fudou gave him a thumbs up with a wink, not knowing that this was the beginning of a surprising friendship. They also saw Haruna dancing with her cousin Kidou Nadeshiko, neither was very good but they seemed adorable.

*

"What a shame" Kidou growled as they walked along the beach, the two of them had decided to leave the Restaurant and be calmer, as well as other guests who were walking around the place.

"Who are you calling?"

"I'm not calling anyone, I write Haruna to tell us when they go to the hotel to go with them."

"Ah okay."

"What do you mean 'ah okay' is that all you have to say?"

“Hmm, right, did you see your aunt's face when she kicked us out? It was fun."

Kidou snorted in resignation and put his cell phone in his pocket.

"If you want we can go to the hotel now, we can take a walk" Fudou pointed towards the direction where the hotel was.

"There is more than two hours walking."

"Do you have something better to do? Also, your aunt has made it clear that she will not miss us so we can call it the goodbye."

Fudou held out his open hand to Kidou with a provocative smile to start walking, the boy rolled his eyes and murmured grabbing his hand.

"Fine."

They hardly spoke during the return, they enjoyed the lullaby of the waves in the silence of the night, in the silence of their intertwined fingers. Above them the stars and the moon shone, illuminating enough to see where they were putting their feet. Full moon. 

The cold air of late October splashed sea drops on them, but they weren't cold. Their jackets protected them from moisture and movement kept them warm.

After passing some cliffs they finally saw the hotel stand up in the dark, the boys stopped for a moment looking there. With a calm smile on their faces.

"You know, Yuuto. If your family invites you to something again after today, you can tell me again, I have had a great time pretending to be your partner."

Kidou's red eyes closed for a moment, when he opened them again they were imbued with a sincere decision, he had to tell Fudou. 

The boy approached his companion, caressed his face, noticing his breath under his skin and without saying anything, he brought his lips together under the twinkling stars that guided them. Fudou gasped when he felt his lips again, and did it again when Kidou's hands held him behind his head and on his back, pulling him closer. They enjoyed that kiss as sweet as all the previous ones and when they separated Fudou smiled widely.

"If you are going to miss my kisses so much we can continue pretending to be a couple, it doesn't bother me."

Kidou shook his head and smiled back.

"I have a better idea. Be my boyfriend, without pretending." He paused a little for the dramatic effect and added seriously "I like you, Akio."

The moonlight illuminated the brunette boy's stunned face in a silvery glow, his dark eyes blazing like fireflies on a summer night. 

"Pff, I already told you that if this was all a ploy to go out with me it was easier for you to ask me directly" laughed Fudou passing his arms around Kidou's neck and looking at him with affection before kissing him back "Fine, I’ll be your boyfriend, I love you, Yuuto. We may have pretended to be a couple, but my words have been sincere at all times" he stopped for a moment and then with a mocking voice he added, earning a punch on the shoulder " My little sugar cube."

*   
  
Mr. Kidou had booked the hotel for another night, so that they could rest that day and do some sightseeing around the place once they got up. They all woke up late, so late that they decided to skip breakfast and go for a walk around town.

As they ate on a lovely terrace with looks to the sea, Mrs. Fudou looked at her son with a smile, leaned towards him and whispered.

"I see that Cinderella has already recovered the glass slipper."

Fudou choked on the seafood soup he was eating, spitting it on Mr. Kidou who was in front.

“Thank you, Akio. But I had already showered this morning” the man growled, drying himself with a napkin.

The others laughed openly.

In the afternoon they took a walk on the beach. Kidou and Fudou were holding hands, talking to each other as the sky fell into a sky that was dyed red. A beautiful canvas that augured a lifetime of union.

  
  



	2. Boda por todo lo alto [Español]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot. Kidou invita a Fudou a acompañarlo a la boda de su tía fingiendo ser su novio para molestar a su familia que cree que es demasiado raro para conseguir una pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi segundo trabajo escrito para la KidoFudouWeek2020, espero que me de tiempo a hacer al menos uno más y después retomaré mis historias largas que están algo olvidadas.
> 
> Como siempre, intenté que fuera algo corto y acabé con una historia bastante más larga de lo esperado. Aún así espero que os guste y podáis disfrutar leyéndola lo mismo que yo escribiéndola.
> 
> Si os gusta y queréis dejar un comentario, adelante. Me encanta leer los comentarios que escribe la gente, es algo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo las veces que me da bajón.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias!

“¿Acompañarte a una boda?” 

“Sí, de mi tía.”

“Uff, paso tío; suena a aburrimiento total. Además seguro que son todo ricachones repelentes.”

“Lo son, por eso te necesito. Y estás olvidando algo, los ricos ponen mucha comida en sus bodas.”

“¿Mucha comida? ¡Ah! Casi caigo en tu trampa, Kidou-kun.”

“Por favor, Akio.”

“No, y no creas que por llamarme Akio cambiaré de opinión. Dile a otro.”

“Solo puedes ser tú.”

“¿Sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo yo que no tengan los demás?”

“Sarcasmo, mal humor, cinismo, desfachatez y una capacidad exorbitante para sacar de quicio a la gente.”

“Menos mal que no eres mi representante legal.”

“Venga, Akio. Lo pasaremos bien, te lo prometo.”

“Eso es una promesa vacía ¿Me puedes decir la maldita razón por la que tengo que ser yo?”

Fudou, un chico de cabello castaño peinado en mohicano y ojos verdes mar de largas pestañas y mirada afilada, estaba recostado encima del regazo de Kidou, otro muchacho de aspecto más formal y más corpulento con el pelo de color canela recogido en rastas y el peor gusto del mundo para los complementos, con un mando de consola en las manos porque hasta hacía nada estaban jugando a  _ Crash Team Racing.  _   
  


Por la ventana del dormitorio donde jugaban se veía un par de palomas pelearse entre ellas en un árbol cercano. Kidou suspiró y se frotó la cabeza, llegaba la parte complicada de la explicación. Cogió aire y decidió soltarlo a bocajarro.

“Quiero que finjas ser mi novio.”   
Fudou dio un salto y se sentó a su lado con los ojos como los de un juguete de goma al que estuvieran apretando con demasiada fuerza. Sus orejas se acaban de poner tan rojas que podrían parecer una fruta madura.

“¿Quieres que finja ser tu novio?” preguntó con tanto estupor que por un momento se olvidó del sarcasmo con el que solía hablar.

“Sí.”

“Debe caerte realmente mal tu tía…” suspiró Fudou frotándose la nuca aún sin reponerse de aquello.

Kidou sonrió maliciosamente, con aquella sonrisa que a Fudou secretamente le fascinaba y que le hacía sentirse como un parvulito ante su primer día de clases.

“No te lo puedes llegar ni a imaginar.”

Fudou se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, recapacitando toda aquella locura, de repente sus ojos destellaron con aquel brillo de cretino y una sonrisa petulante apareció en sus labios.

“Sabes, Kidou-kun. Si es todo una estratagema para salir conmigo sería más fácil si simplemente declaras tu amor por mí.”

Kidou resopló de mala manera.

“No seas imbécil, Fudou.”

“¿Oh? Ahora soy Fudou de nuevo.”

“Mira, mi tía me ha dicho que podía llevar pareja porque cree que soy un friki asocial sin posibilidades de enamorar a alguien. Quiero restregarle por su cara de besugo que sí que tengo pareja, aunque no sea verdad. Solo por fastidiarla. Además es una mujer impertinente y ultraconservadora, ¿quién mejor que tú para acompañarme?”

“¿Sabes, Kidou-kun? Quizá si dejaras de llevar esas estúpidas gafas y la capa de Superman podrías ligar de verdad.”

“No. Si alguien se enamora de mí algún día tiene que enamorarse de mi yo verdadero.”

“¿Un friki asocial?”

“Vete al cuerno, Fudou.”

“Oye, oye, así no se trata a una pareja, aunque sea finjida.”

“Pues vete al cuerno con amor.”

“Mejor.”

Los dos muchachos se miraron un momento y estallaron en carcajadas. Cuando por fin se calmaron Fudou se limpió unas lágrimas de los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

“Está bien, fingiré ser tu novio. Fudou Akio nunca deja en la estacada a un amigo en apuros.”

“Creo que Genda no piensa lo mismo.”

“¡Eh! Fue culpa suya, por no asegurarse de que hubiera suficiente papel en el baño del vestuario.”

Kidou aumentó aquella sonrisa suya de repelente mientras pensaba en cómo orquestar aquella farsa y Fudou retiró la mirada con las orejas rojas nuevamente.

“Debemos planear todo bien, mi padre debe creerse la mentira también.”

Fudou observó por el fondo de sus ojos verdes mar la expresión de satisfacción de su amigo y retiró la mirada hacia el árbol donde las palomas habían entrado en tregua. Fingir ser el novio de la persona de la que estaba enamorado desde hacía años iba a ser extraño; pero Kidou tenía razón en algo, tanto si era fingiendo como si no, solo él podía ser su pareja.

* * *

El día de la boda, en el mes de octubre, empezó a acercarse con más rapidez de lo que hubieran esperado. Los días pasaban entre conversaciones sobre cómo molestar a los adultos, planeación de bromas imposibles de llevar a cabo y grandes sorpresas.

La más grande de todas ellas fue que la madre de Fudou también iría a la boda, algo que dejó a los dos adolescentes atónitos.

“Tu padre me ha invitado para que lo acompañe, Yuuto” explicó la mujer una noche mientras cenaban en casa de los Fudou, su expresión era alegre “Hace años que no voy a una boda, y desde luego nunca he estado en una de tanto pedigrí, me pregunto que tipo de comida pondrán.” Luego miró a su hijo y le dijo severamente “Espero que te comportes como se espera de ti, no debes dejar en ridículo a Yuuto ahora que estáis saliendo.”

Los dos chicos se miraron con preocupación, pero entonces la mujer soltó una carcajada y siguió comiendo.

“Quien sabe quizá la siguiente boda sea la vuestra.”

* * *

Una noche, cuando la fecha estaba ya muy próxima, el señor Kidou suspiró fuertemente en la mesa mientras padre e hijo cenaban.

“Parece que los Kidou tenemos una debilidad por la familia Fudou, ¿verdad hijo?”

Kidou alzó la mirada de su comida y tragó a duras penas, totalmente pillado por sorpresa.

“Eh… si, eso parece, padre.”

“¿Hace cuánto que sales con ese salvaje de Akio?”

“Solo porque mordiera a nuestro perro cuando este le robó una galleta no significa que sea un salvaje” murmuró Kidou con resentimiento.

“¿Cómo llamarías tú a eso entonces?”

Kidou sintió que se ruborizaba y añadió apresuradamente, respondiendo a la pregunta anterior.   
“Cinco meses.”

El hombre se echó a reír al ver la reacción de su hijo, luego se frotó la barbilla pensativo.

“Pensaba que llevabais al menos un año saliendo.”

El joven heredero se ruborizó aún más, Fudou y él habían pasado un par de días inventando su historia de amor para que si alguien les preguntaba dijeran lo mismo y no pareciera sospechoso. Pero que su padre creyese que llevaba más tiempo en una relación inexistente…era vergonzoso.

“¿Por qué pensabas eso, padre?”

El hombre miró divertido a su hijo y sonrió ampliamente.

“Es verdad, Yuuto. Un año es poco tiempo, parece que llevéis saliendo desde que os conocéis.” Kidou no quiso contradecirle, no quería que su padre se oliera algo raro, pero entonces él preguntó con ojos soñadores “¿Y ya os habéis besado?”

Kidou se atragantó y tosió fuertemente.

“¡Padre!” exclamó con vergüenza mientras se limpiaba la comida que había salpicado.

“Perdón, hijo. Por supuesto que ya os habréis besado. Los chicos de vuestra edad sois mucho más valientes que los de mi generación, yo apenas me atrevo a cogerle de la mano a Kikumi.” 

Los ojos de Kidou hijo se abrieron en horror por detrás de sus gafas de lentes tintados, no estaba preparado para aquella clase de conversación. Intentó cenar más rápido para poder irse con cualquier excusa.

“Kikumi es tan amable y divertida, me siento muy afortunado de que ella haya aceptado acompañarme… Después de lo que tuvo que sufrir con su exmarido…”

Kidou rodó los ojos y siguió engullendo mientras su padre soltaba un monólogo sobre ellos.

“Perdona, hijo, conforme me vuelvo mayor me hago más sentimental.”

El muchacho hizo un ruido que pareció que piafara mientras seguía cenando, ni que el hombre fuera tan viejo.

“En fin, Yuuto, hijo mío. Sé que ya tienes 18 años, así que eres mayor de edad y responsable, pero aunque ambos seáis hombres y no haya riesgo de un embarazado no deseado...” Kidou dejó caer el cubierto con la cara cada vez más roja mientras su padre seguía hablando “...no olvidéis tener cuidado y usar siempre protección cuando…”

“¡Padre!” gritó Kidou totalmente nervioso y la cara más roja que aquella vez que sacó un 89 sobre 100 en un examen y Fudou pasó un mes riéndose de él.

Kidou no quería tener aquella conversación con su padre, no estaba listo. No creía que jamás estuviera listo. Pero su padre consideró que era su deber como padre y siguió con una conversación que Kidou deseó que jamás se hubiera dado.

Cuando el joven volvió a su cuarto se tiró contra la cama y ahogó un gruñido de frustración contra la almohada. Genial, por culpa de su padre tenía aquellas imágenes indecentes con Fudou grabadas a fuego en su cerebro… Aunque el muchacho no era honesto consigo mismo, aquellas imágenes aparecían desde hacía mucho tiempo antes. Antes incluso de pedirle que fingiera ser su pareja.

* * *

Y finalmente llegó el día señalado para ellos, el día de antes de la boda, una mañana soleada de finales de octubre. La ceremonia daría lugar al día siguiente en una pequeña localidad costera conocida por sus bodas de famosos y gente rica, tenían tres horas de viaje por delante en un tren bala. Pasarían la noche en un lujoso hotel de la zona que había reservado el señor Kidou, para poder estar descansados para la boda.

Madre e hijo esperaban la limusina de los Kidou con un par de maletas con sus pertenencias, les habían dicho que pasarían a recogerlos para llevarlos a la estación donde debían coger el tren.

“¿Llevas todo, Akio? ¿Has cogido el cepillo de dientes?”

“He cogido todo, no soy un niño de cinco años” gruñó Fudou rechinando los dientes, estaba muy nervioso, fingir ser la pareja de Kidou frente a su padre era una prueba complicada cuando en su corazón deseaba que fuera verdad.

Tras una espera que al chico se le hizo eterna y a su madre aún más, oyeron el suave ronroneo del vehículo y los dos suspiraron de alivio. La limusina paró frente a ellos, padre e hijo salieron por educación a sus acompañantes. Kidou y Fudou se miraron un momento y se sonrojaron los dos, algo incómodos porque tanto sus padres como Haruna, quien también había sido invitada, los miraban intensamente.

“Que adorables, tan vergonzosos” se rió la mujer revolviendole el pelo a su hijo que solamente bufó en respuesta.

“¿Estáis listos?” preguntó el señor Kidou con una sonrisa radiante.

“Sí, ya tenemos todo.” respondió ella entrando en la limusina.

De repente Fudou empalideció y empezó a meter la mano en los numerosos bolsillos de su ropa.

“Oh no” graznó con mirada torva.

“¿Qué ocurre, Akio?” preguntó Kidou frunciendo las cejas.

“Me he dejado el móvil.”

Su madre soltó una carcajada y lo imitó con voz aguda.

“He cogido todo, no soy un niño de cinco años.”

“Ja, ja. Que graciosa. Ahora vengo, un momento.”

Fudou se dio la vuelta y entró a su edificio deprisa, sin darse cuenta o eso parecía de que Kidou lo seguía. Fudou subió las escaleras hasta su casa y desde la galería vio la calle con la limusina, abrió la puerta y se quedó esperando.

“Eres un despistado, algún día perderás la cabeza.” refunfuñó Kidou entrando tras él.

Fudou cerró la puerta, se recostó en ella y sacó teatralmente del bolsillo de su chaqueta el móvil. Kidou se quedó perplejo.

“¿Por qué has dicho que te habías olvidado del móvil? ¿Es que te ha dado un apretón?”

El chico castaño soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

“No, no eso…”

Se acercó a Kidou a quien pilló con la guardia baja, le bajó las gafas de goma y le dejó un corto pero intenso beso en los labios, un beso con sabor a cereal barato. Al separarse la cara de Kidou no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Endou una vez que Kogure le echó picante en su comida en una acampada.

“¿Por qué has hecho eso?” exigió saber Kidou sudando como en pleno verano, su corazón parecía una alarma de evacuación.

“Bueno…” Fudou se rascó la nuca “Si debemos fingir ser una pareja de verdad deberemos darnos algún beso para hacerlo más realista, ¿no? Pero pensé que podía ser tu primer beso y preferí que fuera más íntimo.”

Kidou frunció las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

“¡Pues te equivocas! No es mi primer beso.”

Los ojos de Fudou se abrieron un momento, con un brillo de cierta tristeza pero se encogió de hombros y lo camufló con una risa divertida.

“¿Desde cuando eres un galán tú? Bueno, no importa. Para mí sí era mi primer beso, así que espero que aprecies lo que hago por ti.”

La expresión de Kidou se suavizó y preguntó sorprendido.

“¿Era tu primer beso? Siempre pensé que tenías mucho éxito con las chicas.”

Sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada intensa, vibrante, cómplice.

“Es verdad, pero a mí nunca me ha interesado salir con nadie. Prefiero pasar mi tiempo libre contigo.”

Fudou sonrió a Kidou con una expresión sincera y Kidou resopló sintiendo como si hubieran descorchado una botella de champán en sus entrañas.

“Era mi primer beso.”

“¿Eh?”

“Que también era mi primer beso” repitió Kidou retirando la mirada “Pero no quería quedar como un pringado delante de ti, por eso dije que no lo era.”

“Oh, Yuuto” Fudou se echó reír de verdad en aquella ocasión y lo miró con ternura, algo raro en él “Hace falta un milagro para que no parezcas un pringado a estas alturas, pero eres mi pringado.”

Fudou agarró de la mano a Kidou, le dejó un beso en la frente y le guiñó un ojo.

“Vamos ya, si no será sospechoso, dulcecillo mío.”

“Si me vuelves a llamar así te daré un puñetazo.”

“Que mal, las parejas suelen tener apodos cariñosos.”

Al entrar en la limusina Fudou saludó alegremente a Haruna sentándose a su lado.

“Hola, cuñado” sonrió ella que estaba al tanto de la mentira ya que ambos habían decidido que a ella era mejor decirle la verdad para evitar rumores infundados en el equipo de fútbol.

El coche se puso de inmediato en marcha, la madre de Fudou observó un momento a los dos chicos y luego se giró hacia el señor Kidou.

“Me sorprende que permitas a Yuuto llevar a Akio como su pareja, Sadao. Pensé que eras más cerrado de mente.”

El señor Kidou se ruborizó ante aquel comentario y se rascó el cuello nervioso.

“Akio y yo puede que no tengamos mucho en común y que a veces me cueste aguantarlo porque se pone muy impertinente…”

“Oye que estoy delante” gruñó él, el hombre continuó sin hacer caso.

“Pero tenemos en común nuestro amor por Yuuto. Lo sé desde hace mucho, aunque me cueste admitirlo, no hay nadie mejor que tu Akio para mi Yuuto.”

La mujer parpadeó y miró con agradecimiento al hombre.

“Eso es muy bonito, Sadao. Ciertamente hacen una pareja maravillosa.”

Fudou retiró la vista con un gruñido, sintiéndose un cretino por llevar aquella farsa ante sus padres que estaban arriesgando tanto por ellos, ¿qué cara de decepción pondrían al enterarse que en verdad era todo mentira? Aunque no todo era mentira… Él realmente amaba a Kidou. La mano del chico se entrelazó con la del muchacho de rastas sin que ninguno dijera nada. Kidou tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje y se sentía culpable por aquello, ¿realmente había sido buena idea pedirle a Fudou que fingiera ser su pareja e involucrar a sus padres de aquella forma? Sintió un vuelco de estómago y agarró más fuerte la mano de Fudou. Si tan solo no fuera mentira…

Haruna tampoco dijo nada, aunque sí los miró y suspiró, qué idiotas eran que no se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos mutuos.

* * *

  
  


Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos les duró mucho el malestar, en cuanto subieron al tren bala se olvidaron por completo de cualquier otra cosa. Fudou estaba emocionado porque nunca había viajado en un tren así y sacudía a Kidou que resoplaba aguantando lo mejor que podía.

“¡Estate quieto de una vez, Akio!” le gritó al final apartando de la cara el culo de Fudou quien se había puesto de rodillas en el asiento y tenía el culo en pompa.

  
Al cabo de un rato, no obstante, los chicos se pusieron a ver memes en el móvil de Kidou y de vez en cuando se reían de la imbecilidad de la gente que aparecía en videos ridículos. Haruna mientras tanto aprovechaba de leer un libro de ciencias paranormales.

Al llegar al pueblo de destino, bajaron con cierto cansancio y hambre. El cielo empezaba a teñirse de morado y las luces de las casitas se encendían al llegar el crepúsculo. Hasta ellos llegaba el olor del mar y la lejana nana de las olas.

“¿Cuándo comeremos algo?” preguntó Fudou frotándose la tripa que gruñía incontrolable.

“Cenaremos en el hotel” informó el señor Kidou haciendo parar un par de taxis para que los llevaran hasta allí. 

La estación quedaba a cierta distancia del hotel, que estaba en medio de la naturaleza para satisfacer mejor las necesidades de descanso de sus huéspedes. El paseo hubiera sido bonito durante el día, pero por la noche apenas podían ver el paisaje desde las ventanas del vehículo.

  
El hotel era un lugar espectacular, impoluto y lujoso, olía a dinero. El señor Kidou había reservado cuatro habitaciones, una doble para los dos chicos y suites individuales para Haruna, la señora Fudou y otra para él.

“¿Tú te crees Haruna?” protestó la mujer en voz baja pero asegurándose de que fuera suficientemente alto para que la oyera el hombre “Me invita a la boda como su pareja pero dormimos en cuartos separados.”

“El señor Kidou es más tímido de lo que parece” sonrió ella mirando a su hermano que observaba su llave con resignación.

Subieron a sus habitaciones para dejar los equipajes y asearse antes de bajar a cenar. Las habitaciones eran preciosas, con camas enormes y mullidas, pero lo mejor de todo era el jacuzzi con vistas al mar sobre el que brillaban las galaxias y una luna luminosa.

Todos se pusieron sus mejores ropas para bajar a cenar, y la comida estuvo al mismo nivel que el resto de los servicios del hotel. Cuando volvieron a sus habitaciones para dormir los dos chicos suspiraron fuertemente.    
  


Fudou se tumbó boca arriba en la cama doble mirando el techo mientras Kidou abría su portátil y empezaba a revisar su correo personal. 

“Si Spiderman se volvió Spiderman cuando le picó una araña, ¿crees que Legolas pisó un lego?” comentó Fudou profundamente.

Kidou se giró hacía él con cara de exasperación, pero en aquel momento llamaron a la puerta, se trataba de Haruna que llevaba una baraja de cartas en las manos.

“¿Os apetece jugar un rato?”

Fudou alzó la cabeza y dio un gruñido de asentimiento mientras Kidou fruncía las cejas.

“No sé, tengo unos proyectos que revisar y…”

“Venga, Yuuto, estás de vacaciones.” Fudou se incorporó y le cerró el portátil agarrándolo por la cintura y tirándolo contra la cama para que se sentara a su lado.

“¿Solo tenéis una cama?” sonrió Haruna divertida sentándose en ella también y empezando a barajar.

“Sí” respondió Fudou encogiéndose de hombros “Pero es tan grande que realmente hemos dormido más juntos otras veces. En esta cama cabe el equipo de Inazuma Japan al completo.”

Estuvieron un rato jugando hasta que Haruna se quedó dormida sobre Fudou, con la cabeza en su hombro y la respiración lenta y acompasada. El chico la miró de reojo y rodó los ojos, apartándole el pelo de la cara con un gesto cariñoso a pesar de todo.

“Deberíamos llevarla a su habitación” dijo Kidou entrecerrando levemente los ojos ante aquel gesto con un sentimiento amargo que no supo identificar, celos.

Después de llevar a la adolescente a su habitación los chicos se metieron en la cama dispuestos a dormir, y en el caso de Fudou durmió como un bebé, pero un bebé de los que duermen bien, no de los que se despiertan a mitad de noche llorando como si se acabara el mundo.

Al despertar por la mañana bastante antes de lo que al muchacho de pelo castaño le hubiera gustado descubrió que no solo había babeado completamente su mullida almohada sino que se había ido moviendo y le había pasado una de las piernas por encima a Kidou que por mucho que lo intentó no pudo deshacerse de él.

“Toda la maldita noche has estado poniéndome la pierna encima o abrazándote a mí” gruñó mientras se lavaban los dientes, tenía los ojos cansados, él no había descansado tan bien como quisiera.

Fudou se encogió de hombros.

“Me gusta dormir abrazado a cosas.”

“Pues haberte traído un peluche o algo.”

“¿Para qué? Ya te tengo a ti, terroncito de azúcar.”

Kidou dejó salir un gruñido de tal exasperación con una mirada tan furibunda y desesperada que Fudou se echó a reír y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

“Venga, venga, el desayuno nos aguarda.”

* * *

  
  
La hora de salir hacia el recinto especial donde daría lugar el casamiento llegó antes de que se dieran cuenta, todos se vistieron con sus trajes de gala y se peinaron con esmero.

Kidou terminó de vestirse antes que Fudou, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ropa y tenía complicaciones. Una vez creyó estar listo se presentó ante Kidou con una sonrisa.

“¿Y bien, cielo? ¿Qué te parece?”

Kidou rodó los ojos porque sabía que Fudou se estaba riendo de él con aquellos apodos tan indignos. Luego lo observó con atención y se acercó.

“Un mono se hubiera puesto la ropa mejor.”

“‘¡Oye! ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? ¿Me metes mano?”

“Cállate.”

Kidou había empezado a recolocarle la ropa, alisando las arrugas, metiéndole correctamente la camisa por el pantalón para que no abultase y arreglando los desperfectos.

“Si te metes la camisa en los calzoncillos evitas que se suba y moleste.”

Fudou no dijo nada, secretamente disfrutaba de aquel momento y sentía las manos de Kidou recorrerle el cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

“Que nudo más horrible.”

“¡En mi defensa, nunca me he puesto una corbata!”

Kidou sonrió divertido y la voz de Fudou se volvió un murmullo ininteligible mientras él con mano experta le hacía el nudo. Al acabar lo miró con ojos aprobatorios.

“Ahora sí” le puso la mano en el hombro y asintió “Estás muy guapo, Akio.”

“Por supuesto, soy guapo. Así que estoy bien con cualquier cosa que me ponga.”

Los ojos rojos de Kidou descubiertos en aquel momento lanzaron un brillo especial al mirarlo; pero no dijo nada, solo se inclinó sobre él y le dejó un beso en los labios. Fudou no esperó aquello y lo miró atónito.

“¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?”

Kidou sonrió burlonamente y se encogió de hombros.

“Pensé que dijiste que esta noche estaría bien que nos besáramos de vez en cuando para hacer nuestra relación más creíble.”

Fudou que tenía la cara completamente escarlata balbuceó algo, luego miró hacia otro lado.

“¿Y a quién quieres engañar exactamente si estamos solos?”

“Era para calentar.”

Kidou se dio la vuelta y se colocó unas gafas de cristales azul eléctrico sobre los ojos, pero Fudou se las quitó de inmediato.

“Tío, estás mejor sin gafas…”

“¿Pero se puede saber que tienes en contra de mis gafas siempre?”

“¡Pues que te quedan como el culo, Yuuto! Eres guapísimo y con los ojos tan bonitos que tienes es una… ¿Por qué te ríes ahora?”

Kidou se había cubierto la boca y se reía disimuladamente.

“¿Soy guapísimo?”

“Rectifico, un imbécil es lo que eres.”

“Un imbécil guapísimo.”

Fudou graznó algo y le dejó las gafas bruscamente en la mano.

“Haz lo que quieras.”

“Venga, venga, mi bocadito de nata…” Kidou apenas pudo contener una carcajada, pero luego suspiró y añadió seriamente volviendo a ponerse las gafas “Realmente prefiero que mis ojos solo sean para ti.”

Fudou que en aquel momento tenía la mano en el manillar de la puerta, sintió que todo su cuerpo subía de temperatura como si lo hubieran lanzado al fuego. Se paró de aquella forma, se giró y le espetó.

“Guarda los comentarios románticos para cuando haya más gente o se te acabará el ingenio.”

Kidou se acercó a él, colocó su mano sobre la suya y le susurró en el oído.

“Lo dije en serio.”

Y abrió la puerta.

Haruna y la señora Fudou fueron las últimas en estar listas, los demás esperaban en una salita común del hotel con unos finos sillones en los que Fudou se había sentado de cualquier manera mientras los dos Kidou miraban por la ventana hacia el mar. Cuando las dos aparecieron ellos se giraron para recibirlas, Fudou no pudo evitar reírse de la cara del señor Kidou, totalmente anonadado por su madre.

“Estás muy guapa, mamá” sonrió el chico levantándose de un salto “Tú también, Haruna.”

Después de un momento de intercambiar cumplidos el grupo salió del hotel donde los iba a buscar una limusina que los llevaría al lugar de la boda.

* * *

  
Cuando bajaron de la limusina Fudou se limpió las manos que le habían empezado a sudar en los bolsillos del pantalón y miró ceñudo hacia la gente que se agrupaba ya. Su madre lo miró un momento.

“Me gustaría hablar un momento con Akio, si nos disculpáis…”

Ella se retiró unos metros con su hijo, le colocó bien la chaqueta que se había movido durante el viaje y lo miró a los ojos.

“Sé que estás nervioso, hijo. Pero simplemente compórtate como siempre, será mucho más creíble de esa manera que si intentas pasarte de romántico.”

El chico no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido y moverse un poco hacia atrás.

“¿Lo sabes?”

“Por supuesto que lo sé, Akio. Escucha, aunque ahora todo sea una farsa nunca se sabe cómo puede acabar, así que demuestra lo que vales.”

“¿Qué?”

“Es como en la Cenicienta; al principio su baile en Palacio es todo una mentira, pero se acaba volviendo realidad al reencontrarse con el Príncipe.”

“¿Y quién es Cenicienta, Yuuto o yo?”

La mujer resopló y lo miró como si lo quisiera abrasar.

“Que cosas más estúpidas preguntas a veces. ¿Ves a Yuuto con cara de que haya limpiado mucho? Él es el Príncipe., por supuesto”

Fudou se metió las manos en los bolsillos y pateó el suelo con desgana.

“Por supuesto… Al menos el Príncipe Charming salta de una ventana y de un acantilado para salvar a Cenicienta en la tercera película.”

La mujer suspiró y entrecerró los ojos.

“Okay… Me preocuparé de las películas que ves en otro momento, ahora entremos o nos darán las 12 antes de hora.”

* * *

Las dos familias se dirigieron al interior del recinto exageradamente decorado donde los invitados empezaban a llegar y se saludaban educadamente; gente adinerada y personas influyentes del mundo de los negocios en su mayoría.

El señor Kidou presentó a sus acompañantes a un par de personas con las que se encontraron, aunque no hizo mención de dirigirse él a saludar de propio. Sabía que aquel día no era para hacer favorables tratos comerciales sino para cuidar a sus acompañantes.

No obstante, algunas personas se acercaron a él, incluyendo a sus otros dos hermanos y sus familias. El señor Kidou presentó a sus invitados con una sonrisa.

“Ella es mi acompañante, Fudou Kikumi, el chico es su hijo y novio de Yuuto, Fudou Akio y la chica es la hermana de Yuuto, Otonashi Haruna.”

Varios pares de ojos se dirigieron a los dos adolescentes que se maravillaron de la desfachatez del señor Kidou para presentar constantemente a Fudou como el novio de Kidou sin ninguna señal de vergüenza o timidez. No obstante, notaban las miradas de los demás como pájaros que les quisieran picar los ojos. 

Uno de los sobrinos del señor Kidou que iba acompañado por una chica morena que parecía ser su novia y de su propia hermana miró a Kidou con expresión de asco y comentó para burlarse.

“Siempre supe que eras un bicho raro, Yuuto. Que bajo has caído.”

Fudou le agarró de la mano a Kidou y miró retadoramente a su primo, que también lo miró de mala forma. Aquello hizo que Kidou se sintiera más tranquilo y se encogió de hombros, aunque se sorprendió al oír a Fudou responderle.

“Los bichos raros son valiosos y especiales, si Yuuto tuviera que ser uno sería una Mantis, por lo mucho que me hace perder la cabeza…” Fudou hizo una pausa para reírse, luego miró malcarado al joven “En cualquier caso es mucho mejor de lo que puedo decir de ti, tú serías un común gusano.”

El primo, como era de esperar, se sintió ofendido ante aquel comentario con el que se le rieron todos los presentes menos su novia que solo suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Él enfadado le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza a su hermana.

“Tú no te rías, Nadeshiko, no eres mucho mejor que ellos.”

La chica bajó la mirada de inmediato y Haruna se acercó a ella.

“No hagas caso a tu hermano, Yuuto me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Eres la campeona juvenil de Go, ¿verdad?”

Ella alzó los ojos y miró a Haruna con lo que quería ser orgullo.

“Sí, he ganado el torneo tres años seguidos.”

“Debería hacer amigos en vez de jugar tanto al Go” gruñó su hermano sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

“Eso es genial, Nadeshiko. Espero poder jugar algún día contigo, aunque yo soy muy mala.”

“No importa, seguro que es divertido.”

  
Mientras los jóvenes hablaban uno de los hermanos del señor Kidou, el padre de los dos adolescentes, le dijo visiblemente contrariado haciendo que su hijo mirase momentáneamente hacia ellos y agarrara fuertemente de la mano de su novia.

“Debería darte vergüenza traer a tu hijo a este lugar con otro chico, Sadao. Esperaba más de ti”

“¿Por qué? Nuestra hermana le dijo a Yuuto que podía traer a su pareja y eso ha hecho él. Mientras Akio se comporte no hay nada que lamentar.”

“¿Se comporte?”

La madre de Fudou sonrió fingiendo un tono perfecto de madre preocupada.

“Akio es buen chico, pero a veces se pone nervioso, sobre todo cuando se ríen de él y responde mordiendo agresivamente. Por fortuna nadie ha perdido un dedo todavía, irreversiblemente.”

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro completamente convincente, demostrando que su hijo no era el único que sabía actuar. Los parientes del señor Kidou retrocedieron asustados y miraron a Fudou que no se había enterado de aquella conversación como si fuera una bestia salvaje. Enseguida se excusaron para ir a saludar a más gente. 

El señor Kidou y la señora Fudou chocaron los puños. Kidou hijo no era el único que detestaba a aquella familia.

* * *

El casamiento como tal fue aburrido a morir, los tres adolescentes se sentaron juntos al final de la hilera de bancos y miraban con exasperación al altar donde estaban los novios. Hasta que Haruna sacó un bloc de notas que siempre llevaba encima y empezaron a jugar al ahorcado.

“Desoxirribonucleico” completó Fudou, haciendo que Kidou refunfuñara porque tan solo habían desbloqueado la e y la i.

“Jugar con vosotros dos es un asco” rezongó Haruna que llevaba tiempo sin ganar una sola palabra.

“Venga, Haruna, a ti tampoco se te da mal… Con Psyduck casi nos haces perder.”

Alguien les mandó callar cerca de ellos, Kidou agarró del brazo a Fudou para evitar que se levantara a armar un revuelo excesivo y continuó como si nada.

“Es tu turno, Akio. Intenta hacerlo mejor que con Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, fue demasiado obvio.”

Haruna rodó los ojos y apoyó su mejilla sobre la palma abierta viendo cómo Fudou marcaba las rayas de las letras con el ceño especialmente fruncido y un brillo malvado en la mirada. De repente ella sonrió, alzó la cabeza y exclamó.

“Terroncito de Azúcar.”

Las orejas de Kidou se dispararon de color y se giró contra Fudou totalmente ruborizado mientras este se reía.

“Serás cretino.”

Por fortuna, poco después los novios dieron el “sí quiero” y la ceremonia concluyó. Todos se levantaron aplaudiendo, algunos tan solo por verse libre del aburrido evento. Entonces comenzó la segunda parte, las fotos.

“¿Es realmente necesario que salgamos nosotros?” preguntó Kidou que no tenía muchas ganas de posar en fotos que no le importaban.

“Eso, ¿y yo para qué además? ¿o mi madre? Podríamos romper con vosotros y tendrían que quemar nuestra cara en la foto.”

El señor Kidou se rió divertido ante aquello.

“Tranquilo, Akio. Seguramente mi hermana se vuelva a divorciar antes de que cualquiera de las otras parejas que hay aquí rompan.”

A pesar de todo, los adolescentes encontraron cierto placer en posar amorosamente en las fotos para molestar a los demás. La favorita de ellos fue una en la que justo antes de que el fotógrafo apretara el botón Kidou exclamó con una interpretación digna de Shakespeare:

“Akio, no me agarres del culo ahora.”

Después de aquello la novia no quiso hacerse más fotos con ellos y se vieron finalmente libres.

Salieron al exterior, el aire era frío y vigorizante tras el calor acumulado en el interior, el sol empezaba a caer por el horizonte en una magnífica puesta de sol.

Alguien les dio una bolsita a cada uno de arroz ecológico de colores para lanzarles a la pareja cuando salieran. Fudou colocó la suya frente a sus ojos y comentó.

“Nunca he entendido de dónde viene todo esto de tirar arroz a los recién casados.”

Haruna se acomodó el bolso y levantó el dedo índice.

“Pues verás, se lanza arroz a las personas al casarse como símbolo de prosperidad, abundancia y fertilidad…”

“Pff, fertilidad... si la tía de Yuuto se queda embarazada será un milagro.”

Los tres se echaron a reír.

“Cuando Marco Polo viajó a China exportó la tradición de Asia a occidente, que hasta entonces hacían algo similar con granos de trigo.”

“Eres digna hermana de tu hermano, Haruna. Excepto que tú eres una persona decente.”

“¡Eh!”

“No te lo tomes a mal, mi tocinito de cielo.”

“Akio, el puñetazo.”

* * *

  
  
Cuando llegaron al restaurante ya era de noche, un lugar elegante y sofisticado lleno de camareros que pasaban entre los invitados con bandejas de aperitivos coloridos que enseguida atrajeron a Fudou y Haruna como la luz a las polillas.

“Vamos, cuñado. Tenemos que hacer una investigación a fondo” Haruna agarró de la mano al chico y ambos se perdieron entre la gente, seguidos de Kidou que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

“Feffifioso” comentó Fudou con la boca llena mientras Haruna sacaba foto a un par de tostadas con algo que no identificaban por encima.

“Vaya Yuuto, nunca tuve muchas expectativas de ti pero al menos esperaba que tu pareja no fuera un cerdo.”

Todos alzaron la vista para ver al primo de Kidou que habían conocido en la ceremonia junto a su hermana y su novia; en aquel momento, además de con su pareja, iba acompañado de dos chicos más, que por el parecido facial debían ser más primos, todos parecían rondar alrededor de los 20 años. Fudou tragó lo que llevaba en la boca y comentó con tono casual.   
“¿Sabíais que los cerdos tienen los mejores orgasmos?”

Todos pusieron cara de asco de inmediato y lo miraron con recelo.

“¿Qué? Es información básica. ¡Oh, otro dato sobre los cerdos!” señaló con el dedo al primo conflictivo y sonrió “Son mucho más guapos que tú, Caraculo.”

Tras un instante de estupor el apelado lanzó un gruñido y Kidou se puso en medio de ellos por costumbre, como cuando Fudou hacía irritar a Genda o Someoka.

“Antes no os he presentado. Él es mi novio, Fudou Akio y ella mi hermana Otonashi Haruna. Akio, Haruna ellos son mis primos… Kidou Akihiko, Kidou Hisao y Kidou Masayoshi. A la chica no la conozco, lo siento.”

“Ella es mi novia, Suzuki Mieko” presentó Kidou Akihiko con expresión molesta por el insulto de Fudou.

“Para mí seréis Caraculo, Llorón y Chico Repelente.”

“Oye imbécil” gruñó Kidou Akihiko alzando la mandíbula prominente.

“Creo que se refiere a ti, Chico Repelente, no veo a nadie más con cara de imbécil por aquí” Fudou le guiñó un ojo a los primos de Kidou que se enfadaron aún más.

Kidou se mordía la boca para evitar echarse a reír, mientras Haruna no hacía mucho caso porque colgaba las fotos de comida en sus redes sociales y aquello acaparaba toda su atención, al acabar suspiró y miró sonriente al ceñudo grupo.

De repente un camarero con una bandeja con unos canapés que no habían probado todavía llamó la atención de Fudou y Haruna que empezaron a salivar.

“Au revoir, primos de Yuuto, los canapés me llaman. Nunca os olvidaré… bueno, en realidad sí, sois fáciles de olvidar.”

Dicho aquello los dos salieron tras el camarero y Kidou que no quería quedarse a solas con una gente que nunca le había caído bien se apresuró a seguirles.

Para desgracia, a la hora de la cena volvieron a encontrarse con ellos. La novia había decidido preparar unas mesas especiales para los niños y para los adolescentes. Así que en aquel momento estaban sentados en una gran mesa redonda con al menos otras 10 personas de edad entre los 15 y los 20 años.

Fudou resopló y tomó asiento entre Kidou y Haruna cuando Kidou Akihiko le lanzó una mirada furibunda y le espetó.

“Vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí?, ¿no decías que nos olvidarías rápidamente?”

Fudou miró al chico con sorpresa, parpadeó haciéndose el confundido y le susurró a Kidou de forma que se le escuchara.

“¿Quién es ese chico que me habla como si me conociera?”

“¡No te hagas el tonto ahora!”

“Yuuto, sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón; pero deberías presentarme a tu querida familia.”   
Haruna sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de los primos y añadió.

“Es cierto, hermano, que feo está que no nos presentes.”

“Perdón, mi error. Él es mi primo Caraculo.”

Los tres se echaron a reír a lágrima viva de inmediato, incluso algunos de los demás miembros de la mesa se rieron disimuladamente, incluyendo a Kidou Nadeshiko que se había sentado junto a Haruna.

“Akihiko, cálmate, te estás comportando hoy como un idiota” su novia lo agarró de la mano y lo hizo sentarse a su lado, él dócilmente obedeció y dejó que ella le acariciara la cabeza con cariño.

La cena fue deliciosa, pero no podía esperarse menos de gente con tanto dinero. No obstante Kidou tenía una expresión molesta, a su lado se había sentado una pariente lejana que o bien por fastidiar o porque no se enteraba de la situación, estaba intentando ligar con él, y se sentía incómodo. Fudou lo notó y rodó los ojos antes de inclinarse hacia Kidou con una sonrisa sensual.

“Yuuto, mi caramelito, te has manchado.”

Sus ojos brillaban traviesos cuando ante todos los demás le agarró de la barbilla y le pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios, introduciéndose luego en la boca de él en un ardiente beso a tornillo. En un momento abrió los ojos y miró directamente a aquella chica que parecía como si le hubieran dado un sartenazo en la cabeza. No era la única, todos miraban boquiabiertos aquel beso. Incluso a Haruna se le habían caído los cubiertos y no podía retirar la vista, ¿de verdad estaban tan solo fingiendo ser pareja?

Al separarse el rostro de Kidou estaba rojo, respiró como si le faltara el aire y bajó la vista, aunque al llevar las gafas no se le notó demasiado. Aquello había sido demasiado para él, darse cortos besos en los labios lo podía soportar, ¿pero eso? No podía, no podía, todo su cuerpo temblaba y ardía, quería más, deseaba más… Su corazón dolía anhelando otro beso, más caricias. Pero no podía, porque solo fingían, ¿por qué tenía que ser mentira?

“Gracias, Akio. Aunque sé limpiarme solo.”

Después de aquello la muchacha ya no prestó más atención a Kidou quien pudo terminar su cena en relativa paz, conversando con Fudou como solían hacer siempre. La conversación era natural, una luz verdadera en las mentiras de la noche. Los chicos se olvidaron de donde estaban y empezaron a hablar sobre el equipo de fútbol y algunas anécdotas que les hacían sonreír. Sin saberlo, aquello solo fortaleció la idea de pareja que transmitían a los demás.

Al finalizar la cena y tras el no emotivo para ellos corte de la tarta, cuando la gente empezaba a levantarse para ir a la pista de baile y después de un sinfín de miradas despectivas de la familia especialmente de la novia, Fudou se tocó la tripa y comentó a su pareja.

“Creo que tengo que ir al baño, me va a explotar la vejiga. Ahora vengo.”

El muchacho se levantó sintiéndose algo hinchado, a pesar de todo había comido como un animal; no pudo evitarlo. 

* * *

Se lavaba las manos en el limpio y resplandeciente lavabo de los servicios cuando la puerta se abrió. Al principio no levantó la mirada, pero enseguida notó cierta hostilidad en el aire y alzó la cabeza. Caraculo, Llorón y Chico Repelente habían entrado con otros tres jóvenes que debían ser hijos de gente importante invitada, uno de ellos parecía un armario ropero de lo ancho que era de espaldas.

“Por fin estás solo, gilipollas.”

Fudou sonrió.

“¿Os está permitido decir palabrotas? No es que me importe, solo es curiosidad.”

“La curiosidad mató al gato.”

“Eso dicen, aunque pensaba que yo era un cerdo según tú.”

Fudou se guardó el pañuelo y se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero el chico que estaba más cerca de la puerta lo empujó hacia el centro del improvisado círculo que habían formado alrededor de él. El chico castaño entendió de inmediato lo que pretendían y resopló con resignación, frotándose los ojos y el tabique nasal. Vio como alguno se hacía crujir amenazadoramente los nudillos y rodó los ojos, aquellos idiotas no debían tener idea de que había pasado años en pandillas callejeras. 

“¿Sabes? No nos gusta la gente como tú” sonrió maliciosamente Kidou Akihiko envalentonado por los gritos de los demás.

“No sé por qué pero algo sospechaba” respondió Fudou con sarcasmo “Que suerte la mía. Ahora que habéis podido confesar vuestro secretito, ¿puedo salir de una vez? El baño es bonito pero ya lo he visto suficiente.”

“No, no vas a salir.”

“No al menos como entraste.”

“¿Habéis hecho un curso de chicos malos online o algo así? Espero que os hayan dado diploma al menos. Ahora dejadme salir, me estoy cansando y no quiero hacer esperar a Yuuto.”

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y le lanzó un puñetazo que Fudou esquivó sin dificultad, rodó los ojos nuevamente y pensó que hasta los mocosos de la rivera podrían hacerlo mejor.

“Mira, no es buena idea que os peleéis en un baño, vuestros padres se pueden preocupar si os hacéis daño por accidente.”

“El único que va a hacerse daño eres tú.”

“Demuestrale lo que es bueno, Akihiko.”

“¿En serio? Vais seis contra uno, ¿y vuestro honor? ¿También se lo ha llevado el inodoro junto a vuestro cerebro?”

“Eres un asqueroso, ¿te crees muy listo?” gritó el primo principal.

“Sí” respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

“La gente como tú sois desagradables, trastornados… Yuuto es escoria por salir contigo.”

“Oye, oye…” Fudou no pudo aguantar aquello “¿Se puede saber que mierda te importa a ti o cualquiera de estos idiotas que salga con Yuuto? ¿Acaso no tienes novia tú? ¿Te gustaría que la insultaran si fuera diferente?”

Kidou Akihiko empalideció de repente, notó como le sudaba el cuello, los demás abucheaban.

“No es lo mismo.”

“¿Por qué? ¿Porque es una chica? ¿Porque es lo ‘normal’?” Fudou había perdido la compostura, a él podían insultarlo todo lo que quisieran, ¿pero a Kidou? No, no iba a permitirlo. Su mirada era peligrosa y su cuerpo se había erizado. Inconscientemente todos dieron un paso atrás.

“Pues… eh… sí” respondió el primo sintiendo el peligro y con la voz atrapada en la garganta.

Fudou rugió y de una zancada agarró al primo del cuello de la ropa, empujándolo contra la pared. A pesar de todas las amenazas los chicos eran unos fanfarrones y no se atrevieron a intervenir tras que uno recibiera un certero puñetazo en la nariz al intentar separarlos. Dos de ellos incluso se marcharon corriendo y lloriqueando.

“¡Pues vaya basura de persona eres! ¿Solo te importa que sea una chica? ¿No la amas de verdad? ¿No amas su corazón? ¿Qué pasaría si ella de repente dejara de sentirse ella y quisiera ser un él? ¿Lo tirarías? ¿Te desharías de ‘él’ como un trapo viejo porque ya no es lo que se ve ‘normal’ a ojos de una familia de imbéciles? ¿Lo insultarías como a Yuuto o a mí?”

“Yo amo a Mieko, nunca le...”

“¿Te gustaría que le dijeran escoria?”

“N-no…”

Kidou Akihiko temblaba agarrado por Fudou, los ojos verdes mar de él tenían un resplandor de furia.

“Si Mieko hiciera eso avergonzaría a Akihiko y a toda la familia Kidou, por supuesto que no querríamos volver a ver a una basura que no sabe cuál es su lugar” interrumpió uno de los primos, Chico Repelente, haciendo honor a su apodo.

Fudou se quiso girar a gritarle; pero no le dio tiempo, el chico que sujetaba se zafó de repente y se lanzó contra su primo tirándolo contra el suelo y pegándole un puñetazo.

“¡¡Mi chica no es ninguna basura!! ¡Ella es la mejor persona del mundo y yo la seguiría al mismísimo infierno si hiciera falta! Es dulce, amable y tiene una sonrisa que hace que mi vida tenga sentido. ¡Ninguno de vosotros le vais a decir algo así mientras yo viva!”

Fudou se rascó la cabeza confundido por la emocional reacción del chico, completamente inesperada.

“Akihiko, nadie está insultando a…”

“¡Cierra el pico, Hisao! ¡Este bastardo acaba de decir que mi novia es una basura!” 

“Cálmate… ¿quieres? El pobretón solo quiere confundirnos y… Vas a ahogar a Masayoshi si sigues así...”

“¡Que se ahogue entonces por insultar a Mieko!”

“Akihiko… Masayoshi no insultó a tu novia, solo habló en un caso hipotético…”

El primo volvió a gritar y se lanzó contra su otro primo. En aquel caos todos los demás se marcharon corriendo del baño. Fudou al comienzo se quedó perplejo, pero entonces creyó entender. Se acercó a Akihiko, le puso la mano en el hombro y preguntó intentando parecer calmado.

“Mieko no siempre ha sido Mieko, ¿verdad?”

El joven soltó a Kidou Hisao a quien sacudía con fuerza anteriormente y bajó la cabeza, totalmente pálido, sintiéndose débil de repente.

“Estás loco, Akihiko.”   
Kidou Hisao aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo del baño detrás de todos los demás, sin enterarse de lo que había pasado en realidad.

El otro muchacho empezó a llorar amargamente, pero no se molestó en limpiarse y solamente asintió a la pregunta que le hizo Fudou.

“Oye Cara… perdón, Akihiko, siento si has creído que quería insultar a tu novia, solo pretendía insultarte a ti por faltarle el respecto a Yuuto creyendo que eras un cretino.”

El joven se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando en silencio. Cuando se calmó un poco empezó a hablar en voz baja, dejando la rabia con la que se había dirigido anteriormente a Fudou de lado.

“Conozco a Mieko desde que éramos niños, entonces ella se llamaba Masao. Éramos muy amigos y su sonrisa siempre hacía que mi día fuera mejor, ya entonces era amable, dulce y compasiva. Era una persona especial y para mí lo era aún más. Cuando entramos en la adolescencia empezó a decir que no se sentía agusto con su cuerpo, prefería que usaran pronombres femeninos para referirse a ella. Yo no lo entendía bien pero hice lo que me pidió, si aquello la hacía feliz estaba más que dispuesto. Un día que estábamos en el parque comiendo helado le sugerí el nombre de Mieko porque me había dicho que no se identificaba como Masao. Pero la gente empezó a hablar mal de ella, un dñia incluso llegaron a pegarle entre varios adolescentes… Cuando teníamos 15 años su familia se mudó de repente y perdimos el contacto, yo me volví muy hosco porque la echaba mucho de menos. Entonces, como un regalo del cielo, volvimos a encontrarnos en la Universidad. Mieko ya era Mieko, había hecho la transición, sola; su familia no la apoyó y ella ya no sonreía como antes. Decidí entonces que volvería a hacerla sonreír costara lo que me costara y con el tiempo empezamos a salir… Ha sido muy duro para ella, su familia rechazó quién era verdaderamente, ¿cómo pudieron rechazar a su propia hija? La persona más bella del mundo, nunca lo entendí, no puedo comprenderlo. Así que cuando vi a Yuuto contigo y su padre apoyó vuestra relación delante de todos sentí mucha envidia, ¿por qué Mieko no pudo tener unos padres así?, ¿por qué mis padres no pueden ser como el tío Sadao? Nadie en la familia sabe nada porque irían en contra de Mieko, ya viste cómo es mi padre de estúpido... A veces me siento mal por no decirles la verdad, pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo; a veces pienso que no importa si no lo saben, al fin de cuentas Mieko es quien es ahora... Lo más importante es que Mieko esté cómoda y segura. Sin embargo, el resentimiento que llevaba en contra de la familia de Mieko, mi familia y contra mí mismo acabó por explotar en mi interior y me desquité con vosotros por celos. Yo soy la única basura.”

Fudou se sentó al lado del chico mientras este hablaba, la historia había dado un rumbo inesperado. Cuando el primo dejó de hablar, Fudou no supo qué decir, al final se rascó la barbilla y comentó.

“Sinceramente pensé que eras un cretino; pero supongo que estaba equivocado. Tu historia me recuerda un poco a mí antes, claro que yo no tengo ninguna excusa noble como la tuya, tú lo has hecho por amor y eso es… increíble, que ames tanto a Mieko es algo bueno. Yo en cambio solo buscaba poder, ser más fuerte, en vez de enfrentar el origen de mi frustración lo pagaba con otros. Hasta que conocí a Yuuto y otros amigos y encontré otras opciones, dejando el pasado atrás.”

“Aún así no debería haberos insultado, me ahogaron los celos y el peso de mi familia, no quería que sospecharan algo raro si yo no parecía estar en contra de vosotros también… Fui algo estúpido… Pero no quiero que Mieko lo pase mal de nuevo, ella es la luz de mi vida.”

Fudou sonrió con una triste y sincera mueca.

“Te entiendo, porque Yuuto es la mía, y movería cielo y tierra por él.”

El primo lo miró de reojo, sonrió de vuelta y miró hacia el suelo de nuevo, golpeándose un brillante zapato negro con los dedos.

“Amas mucho a Yuuto, ¿verdad? Lo veo en tus ojos.”

Fudo alzó las cejas, resopló obligándose a recordar que solo estaba fingiendo ser el novio de Kidou, no debía tener esperanzas. Sin embargo...

“Sí, lo amo, lo amo mucho. Pero no sé si él lo sabe.”

“¿Cómo no va a saberlo? Antes le diste un beso a tornillo delante de todos.”

Fudou soltó una carcajada al recordar aquel beso tan extraordinario y ladeó la cabeza.

“Me refiero… no sé si llega a entender cuánto lo amo. Todo lo que haría porque él sea feliz. Supongo que tenemos eso en común, ser unos locos románticos empedernidos.”

“Tienes razón.”

Fudou se levantó de un ágil salto y le ofreció una mano al otro chico para ayudarle a incorporarse.

“Volvamos con nuestras parejas de una vez o se preocuparán, llevamos mucho rato en el baño y pueden pensar que nos ha tragado el inodoro o que nos ha dado un síncope.”

Cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta Fudou se giró de nuevo hacia el primo de Kidou, con expresión seria.

“Cada persona debe ir al ritmo que se sienta segura, no hay nada malo en no tener el valor de otro. Cada uno vamos a un paso diferente. Además la familia Kidou no es una familia muy agradable que digamos, no te ofendas.”

Salieron del baño sintiendo el aire más fresco y más agradable, Fudou respiró profundamente, Kidou avanzaba hacia ellos con cara de desconcierto y preocupación, el chico castaño tragó saliva, había tardado mucho.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Has tardado mil horas y he visto que varias personas salían corriendo del baño hace un rato.”

Fudou sonrió ampliamente fingiendo arrogancia.   
“Hay pinos que cuestan plantar…”

“¡Akio! Eres demasiado soez, ¿me puedes explicar qué ha pasado ahí dentro?”

“Yo lo haré” respondió su primo interrumpiendo “Aunque primero, quiero disculparme por haberos insultado antes, no volverá a pasar… creo.”

Kidou abrió la boca impresionado viendo como su primo hacía una reverencia, no entendía qué estaba pasando.

“Las personas que viste corriendo y yo quisimos acorralar a Fudou aprovechando que estaba solo para humillarlo. Pero… no solo no lo he logrado sino que me he dado cuenta de que mi actitud era incorrecta y que solo retroalimentaba mi ira interna, llevo tiempo en un bucle autodestructivo que solo hace más daño a la persona que amo. Perdón por todo lo que te he dicho antes. Lo cierto es que me caes mal, o me caías, Yuuto, siempre he creído que eras un sabelotodo arrogante…”

“Eso es porque es un sabelotodo arrogante” se rió Fudou pasándole el brazo por encima a Kidou con cariño, quien frunció las cejas molesto.

“... pero quizá debería intentar conocerte mejor… no sé. Pero sí sé que Fudou te ama por quien eres, lo cual… es impresionante considerando quién eres.”

El chico de rastas estaba visiblemente confundido por aquella repentina confesión por parte de su familiar con el que nunca había tenido una buena relación, ante el último de los comentarios se le pusieron rojas las orejas y le tembló el labio, al igual que a Fudou que de repente se vio a sí mismo gritándole airado.

“¡Oye, oye! Dicho así parece que estés cuestionando mi excelente gusto. Yuuto puede ser muchas cosas y parecer un idiota nerd cuando se pone su capa roja, pero solo yo puedo decirle algo porque es mi idiota, ¿te enteras? Yuuto es un chico con muchas virtudes y capacidades. ¡Si intentaras conocerlo un poco mejor te darías cuenta de eso! ¡Es la persona más increíble y genial que podrás conocer en tu vida!”

El primo de Kidou se echó a reír mientras Kidou se ponía aún más rojo y miraba estupefacto a Fudou.

“Tienes razón, debería intentar conocer más a mi primo, desde luego tú eres capaz de ver lo bueno en él así que algo debe tener. Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo una persona más con la que disculparme por haber sido un imbécil toda la noche.”

El primo se despidió de ellos y se marchó en busca de su novia dejando a los dos chicos solos y ruborizados. 

Después de un rato Fudou todavía refunfuñaba y hablaba solo, tenía las manos en la cintura y parecía contrariado. Kidou por su parte estaba nervioso, ¿aquello era todavía parte de la farsa? Se sentía anhelante, Fudou no tenía razón real para hacer creer tan fervientemente a su primo que estaba enamorado de él, ¿acaso…? No, no podía ser… ¿o sí? ¿Y si Fudou realmente estaba enamorado de él? Pero si no lo estaba sería una decepción… ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Quizá tenía una esperanza, quizá no era el único queriendo hacer que fingía lo que en verdad eran sentimientos honestos. ¿Debería confesarle lo que sentía en verdad? ¿Creería Fudou que continuaba con la farsa?

“Eh, Tierra llamando a Yuuto, contesta… ¡Te has volado en la mente!”

Kidou dio un respingo volviendo a la realidad como si le hubieran abofeteado. Se giró hacia Fudou y queriendo evitar aquellos pensamientos como cuchillas afiladas le preguntó con voz casual.

“¿Les has pegado, Akio?” 

“No.”

“¿Akio?”

“Solo a uno… Pero no… ¿Yuuto?”

Fudou se quedó paralizado de repente, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, Kidou lo había abrazado con fuerza, aquello fue un gesto tan repentino e inesperado que de ningún modo lo pudo prever. Ninguno habló durante un rato, Fudou cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de Kidou, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerado, el olor a colonia mezclado con sudor del chico, el calor de su contacto, el murmullo de las voces fuera de aquella burbuja de cristal que acaba de crearse para ellos y que los separaba de la realidad.

“No te han hecho nada, ¿verdad?”   
La voz de Kidou tembló con preocupación y Fudou lo abrazó contra su cuerpo con gratitud.

“Por supuesto que no ¿que podrían haberme hecho unos niñatos de papá? ¿Olvidas que sé pelear al estilo de la calle?”

“A veces.”

Fudou miró a Kidou, su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso, en el fondo de sus ojos verdes mar había una herida que no podía sanar, un recuerdo imborrable, que él mismo acababa de despertar estúpidamente.

“Eres afortunado por eso, Yuuto.”

“Oye…” Kidou lo agarró de la mano “Yo tampoco tengo el mejor pasado. Pero no estamos aquí para acordarnos de eso, ¿verdad?”

Fudou se encogió de hombros y resopló, sin mirarle a los ojos. Kidou frunció los labios sabiendo lo mucho que su pareja se atormentaba por algunas cosas de su pasado, al igual que él mismo. Lo atrapó de la cara, haciendo que lo mirase y besándolo como si quisiera espantar sus penas, lo cual, era exactamente lo que quería. 

Al separarse Fudou lo miró sorprendido con mejillas brillantes, aquel gesto logró su objetivo, en los labios del chico empezó a dibujarse una sonrisa burlona mientras recordaba el sabor a café de los labios de Kidou.

“Vaya, vaya, Yuuto.”

Kidou le puso la mano en la cara antes de que pudiera seguir y resopló, se quitó las gafas colgándolas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y volvió a mirarle.

“¿Querrías bailar conmigo, Akio?”

“Pff, que formal eres a veces… Claro, llevo esperando que me lo pidas desde hace años.”

Fudou le guiñó un ojo a Kidou y se giró para ir a la pista de baile, pero Kidou lo agarró de la muñeca deteniéndole.

“Akio…”

El muchacho se giró hacia él, sorprendido; la expresión de su pareja era de total vulnerabilidad. Se mordió los labios, bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

“No, no es nada.”

“Yuuto, puedes decirme lo que sea.”

“No es nada, vayamos a bailar.”

Fudou retuvo el aliento, se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro.

“Yuuto… ¿qué ocurre?”

Kidou estaba a punto de desbordarse, lo miró y comentó ligeramente.

“No es nada, solo… por un momento pensé que tu broma no era una broma y...”

“¿Qué broma?”

“Que llevabas años esperando a que te pida bailar…”

Fudou abrió los ojos y un largo y suave “oh” escapó de sus labios, se rascó la nuca y lo miró de vuelta, con una mirada penetrante.

“¿Qué pasa con eso?”

“No, nada…”

“¿Y si no fuera broma?”

Los pulmones de Kidou dolían, dolían al inhalar y dolían al exhalar. Sentía las tripas retorcidas y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonando estúpido. Fudou frunció el labio superior algo decepcionado, se encogió de hombros y se giró de nuevo.

“Está bien, guarda tus secretos. Vayamos a bailar antes de que se acabe la noche.”

Pasaron a la pista de baile con aquella última pregunta vibrando entre ellos, ¿Y si no fuera broma?

“Entonces...” Fudou atrapó a Kidou con el agarre típico del hombre en la pareja de baile.

“Ni hablar.” Kidou se revolvió intentando cambiar las manos, hasta que lo logró con Fudou protestando.

Kidou bufó, la música estaba alta y la gente bailaba a su alrededor sin preocuparse mucho de ellos, a lo lejos vio a su padre bailando con la madre de Fudou. El chico castaño parecía una anguila intentando volver a cambiar las posiciones.

“¡Tú ni siquieras sabes bailar para dirigir!” exclamó Kidou molesto al final haciendo que Fudou se detuviera inflando las mejillas.

“Tsk..”

En verdad, ninguno de los dos sabía bailar especialmente bien, Fudou tenía ritmo y gracia pero no sabía los pasos y Kidou por su parte parecía el hermano perdido de Robocop. Aquello, no obstante, no les impidió disfrutar de sus bailes, en los que los chicos se reían chocando a posta contra algunas de las personas que los miraban mal, entre ellas la novia que al final ordenó que sacaran a los dos adolescentes del recinto.

Mientras unos guardias los empujaban fuera de la pista de baile vieron a Kidou Akihiko bailando con su novia, con mucha más elegancia y estilo que ellos. El primo los saludó sorprendido y Fudou le alzó el pulgar con un guiño de ojo, sin saber que aquello era el inicio de una sorprendente amistad. También vieron a Haruna que bailaba con su prima Kidou Nadeshiko, ninguna era muy buena pero parecían adorables.

* * *

“Qué vergüenza” gruñó Kidou mientras caminaban por la playa, los dos habían decidido salir del Restaurante y estar más tranquilos, al igual que otros invitados que caminaban por el lugar.

“¿A quién llamas?”

“No llamo a nadie, aviso a Haruna para que nos diga cuando vayan al hotel para ir con ellos.”

“Ah, vale.”

“¿Cómo que ‘ah, vale’¿ ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?”

“Hmm, cierto, ¿viste la cara de tu tía cuándo nos echó? Fue divertido.”

Kidou resopló resignado y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

“Si quieres podemos ir nosotros al hotel ya, podemos dar un paseo” Fudou señaló hacia la dirección donde quedaba el hotel.

“Hay más de una hora andando.”

“¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? Además, tu tía ha dejado claro que no nos extrañará así que podemos darnos por finiquitados.”

Fudou le tendió la mano abierta a Kidou con una sonrisa provocativa para empezar a andar, el chico rodó los ojos y murmuró agarrándole de la mano.

“Está bien.”

Apenas hablaron durante la vuelta, disfrutaban el arrullo de las olas en el silencio de la noche, en el silencio de sus dedos entrelazados. Sobre ellos brillaban las estrellas y la luna, iluminando lo suficiente para poder ver donde ponían los pies. Luna llena. 

El aire frío de finales de octubre salpicaba sobre ellos con gotas de mar, pero no tenían frío. Sus chaquetas los protegían de la humedad y el movimiento los hacía mantener el calor.

Tras pasar unos acantilados vieron finalmente el hotel erguirse en la oscuridad, los chicos se detuvieron un momento mirando hacia allá. Con una sonrisa tranquila en sus rostros.

“Sabes, Yuuto. Si tu familia te vuelve a invitar a algo después de lo de hoy, puedes decirme de nuevo, me lo he pasado muy bien fingiendo ser tu pareja.”

Los ojos rojos de Kidou se cerraron unos instantes, al abrirlos de nuevo estaban imbuidos de una sincera decisión, tenía que decirle. 

El chico se acercó a su acompañante, le acarició el rostro notando su respiración bajo su piel y sin decir nada juntó sus labios bajo las titilantes estrellas que los guiaban. Fudou jadeó al notar sus labios de nuevo, y volvió a hacerlo cuando las manos de Kidou lo sujetaron detrás de la cabeza y en la espalda atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Disfrutaron de aquel beso tan dulce como todos los anteriores y al separarse Fudou sonreía ampliamente.

“Si tanto vas a extrañar mis besos podemos seguir fingiendo ser pareja, no me molesta.”

Kidou negó con la cabeza y sonrió de vuelta.

“Tengo una idea mejor. Sé mi pareja, sin fingir.” Hizo una pequeña pausa de impacto y añadió con seriedad “Me gustas, Akio.”

La luz de la luna iluminó el rostro atónito del muchacho castaño en un resplandor plateado, sus ojos oscuros brillaron como luciérnagas en una noche de verano. 

“Pff, ya te dije que si todo esto era una estratagema para salir conmigo era más fácil que me lo pidieras directamente” se rió Fudou pasándole los brazos por el cuello a Kidou y mirándolo con cariño antes de devolverle el beso “Te amo, Yuuto. Puede que fingiéramos ser pareja, pero mis palabras han sido sinceras en todo momento” se calló un instante y luego con voz burlona añadió ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro “Mi terroncito de azúcar.”

* * *

  
  
El señor Kidou había reservado el hotel para otra noche más, para que pudieran descansar aquel día y hacer algo de turismo por el lugar una vez se levantaran. Todos se despertaron tarde, tan tarde que decidieron saltarse el desayuno y salir a pasear por el pueblo.

Mientras comían en una preciosa terraza con vistas al mar, la señora Fudou miró a su hijo con una sonrisa, se inclinó hacia él y le susurró.

“Veo que Cenicienta recuperó ya su zapatito de cristal.”

Fudou se atragantó con la sopa de marisco que estaba comiendo, escupiéndola sobre el señor Kidou quien estaba enfrente.

“Gracias, Akio. Pero ya me había duchado esta mañana” gruñó el hombre secándose con una servilleta.

Los demás se rieron sin disimulo.

Por la tarde pasearon por la playa. Kidou y Fudou andaban agarrados de la mano, hablando entre ellos mientras el cielo iba cayendo en un cielo que se teñía de rojos. Un precioso lienzo que auguraba una vida entera de unión.

  
  



End file.
